Sem Alma e Dor
by tami-sushi
Summary: A dor é sempre escura e fria.Quem entende essa dor? Que te deixa fraco, sem brilho, sem cor? Ele estava totalmente perdido e se afundando cada vez mais, mas quando tudo desmoronou de uma vez, ela estava ali para confortá-lo.
1. Medo

_O que é...dor?_

_Eu te odeio!_

_Sangue..._

_Você deveria ter morrido!_

_Sofra, chore, enlouqueça, morra..._

_Morra..._

_Morra aos poucos..._

_Bem devagar até não poder suportar a dor..._

**Capítulo 1**

**Medo**

_Estamos no outono, uma das estações que eu mais admiro._

À noite está fria hoje, dou graças por minha irmã ter me comprado este sobretudo ele foi realmente útil. As ruas estão praticamente desertas já que já passam das duas da manhã.Não estou muito consciente das coisas que faço, pois o álcool subiu a minha cabeça rapidamente, assim como meus outros dois companheiros Sasuke e ês delinqüentes juvenis bêbados e agressivos pichando paredes, quebrando janelas, quebrando mais algumas coisas e bebendo mais um pouco.

Isso durou mais ou menos até às cinco da manhã, quando estávamos mais sóbrios e decidimos voltar cada um para as suas respectivas só então que eu percebi meu problema: estava semi-bêbado, sozinho e não lembrava o caminho da minha própria ável, eu diria.

Comecei a caminhar normalmente seguindo o caminho que eu achava mais cabível; por algumas vezes tropecei e algumas outras cambaleei um pouco, só então, às seis e trinta e cinco da manhã, de acordo com meu relógio que eu alguns passos até me aproximar de uma casa qualquer, sentei-me ao lado da porta, me recostando na parede da casa e sem que eu percebesse havia pegado no sono.

-

-

-

Abri os olhos rapidamente um tanto desnorteado, eu havia para o relógio eram sete e vinte e cinco da manhã.Suspirei pesadamente, já que minha cabeça doía como se um cavalo tivesse dado um coice para me levantar, mas antes que eu pudesse fazê-lo ouvi o barulho da porta ao meu lado sendo aberta e uma garota loira sair de lá. Ela se virou para trancar a porta novamente e só então notou minha presenç olhou assustada, provavelmente levara um susto e então ficou me levantei um pouco enjoado e a olhei profundamente, era muito bonita, mas não devia passar de uma garota fútil e dizer uma única palavra virei as costas para ela e comecei meu caminho até minha uma placa que indicava o nome da rua onde eu me encontrava, era exatamente a três quarteirões de onde eu eu sou idiota, pensei no momento, estava apenas a três quarteirões da minha um pequeno sorriso divertido e tomei meu respectivo caminho de míseros três quarteirões...

Parei de fronte a porta, coloquei a mão em meu bolso e tirei minha chave de lá, pelo menos eu me lembrava aonde havia colocado minhas chaves; coloquei-a na maçaneta e destranquei a porta, entrei e tranquei-a novamente tirando a chave da fechadura e depositando-a sobre o raque ao lado da televisã não ouvi nenhum barulho deduzi que minha irmã mais velha não estava em casa, então sem cerimônias andei até a escada e comecei a subi-la, mas parei no meio do caminho ao ouvir uma voz preocupada e aflita no pé da escada.

-Gaara, onde esteve a noite inteira? Eu estava preocupada.

Olhei para trás e lá estava a Temari, com enormes ficou acordada a noite inteira me esperando de novo.Não é como se eu não me importasse, mas eu já avisei inúmeras vezes para ela não me esperar quando eu saio com Sasuke e Naruto, realmente eu não sei porque ela se preocupa.

-Eu já falei para não me saí com Sasuke e Naruto para espairecer um pouco minha cabeça.

-Mas, Gaara...

-Nada de mais, eu estou bem aqui e sem nenhum arranhão, então pare de se preocupar...Eu sou a última pessoa que você precisa ter esse tipo de atitude.

O silêncio se fez presente, esperei alguns segundos, mas ela nada respondeu e então eu simplesmente subi as escadas e entrei no meu quarto fechando a quarto estava praticamente ao relento, eu nunca me importei em deixá-lo arrumado; um cômodo de tamanho razoável, as paredes eram um vermelho sangue e o teto preto, minha cama estava desarrumada, as portas do meu guarda roupa estavam abertas, haviam algumas roupas pelo chão, em minha escrivaninha meu computador de última geração, ao lado uma estante com diversos livros de diversos gêneros e ainda mais uma escrivaninha com minha televisão, DVD e meu apreciei a arte gótica, por isso haviam muitos crucifixos pelo quarto, além de muitos pôster de fotos em preto e branco espalhados pelas paredes.

Tomei um banho, vesti meu moletom cinza, olhei no relógio: oito e trinta e sete da manhã; deitei em minha cama e peguei no sono.

Naquele dia eu sonhei...Sonhei com meu passado...

_-O que é dor?_

_-Gaara, o corpo sangra por causa dos ferimentos físicos e eles podem parecer um tanto dolorosos...Mas, a dor vai passando com o tempo e elas podem se curar mais rápido com remédios._

_-..._

_-As feridas mais sérias são as cicatrizes emocionais, elas são as piores de curar._

_-Cicatrizes emocionais?_

_-Diferentes das físicas não existem pomadas para as dores emocionais...E a dor nunca vai embora..._

_Nunca vai embora..._

_Nunca..._

_Vai..._

_Nunca..._

_Embora..._

Eu abri meus olhos vagarosamente, sentindo meus olhos doerem por causa da luz que eu havia esquecido de espreguicei, sentei na cama, olhei através da janela e já havia e fui andando vagarosamente até a cozinha já que meu estômago protestava furiosamente por algum alimento.

Senti um cheiro muito, mas muito bom enquanto me aproximava do meu destino e quando eu estava prestes a entrar no lugar parei no batente da porta loira de hoje de manhã.Mas, o que ela estava fazendo na minha cozinha às oito e meia da noite?

-Quem é você?-perguntei em alto e bom som, minha voz ainda rouca por causa do sono.

Ela se assustou mais uma vez, pois notei que ela virou rapidamente para minha direção enquanto levava a mão ao coraçã respirou algumas vezes até ter total certeza de que estava apta para olhou mais uma vez e parecia bem surpresa, mas não havia respondido minha , perguntei de novo.

-Quem é você e não me faça perguntar de novo.

-Sou Yamanaka Ino, me desculpe eu...Eu não sabia que você morava aqui e...

-O que faz aqui?-eu me aproximei dela, será que ela me seguiu? O que ela estava pensando?

-Eu estou olhando a comida e eu realmente sinto muito e...

-Ei...-eu segurei no braço dela apenas para intimidá-la e ela me olhou apavorada, tentando se soltar.-Por que está aqui?-apertei um pouco mais o braço dela tentando obter uma resposta imediata.

-Me solte! Está me machucando! Meu braço está doendo!

Aquelas últimas palavras me fizeram lembrar do que eu havia sonhado há pouco levei minha outra mão até meu respiração acelerou e eu comecei a relembrar._á ..._

_Dor...O que é dor?Nunca vai embora, Gaara...Nunca vai embora...Nunca..._

-GAARA!- eu ouvi um grito conhecido, era a voz de Temari, então eu acordei do meu transe.-O que você pensa que está fazendo com a Ino?!! Largue ela agora!!

Só então eu me dei conta e a soltei, a garota loira tinha lágrimas nos olhos, direcionei meu olhar para o braço que eu havia pressionado, estava demasiadamente vermelho e ela passava constantemente a mão pelo lugar ferido.

-Está tudo bem, Ino?-uma terceira voz também conhecida por , noivo da minha irmã.Ele me puxava para longe da garota enquanto Temari a amparava.

-Sim eu estou bem, ele só me confundiu e de repente ele ficou ofegante e começou a falar coisas sem nexo.

-Me desculpe- falei fazendo minha expressão voltar ao normal, impassível e olharam para mim com espanto.-Eu...não sei o que me deu.

Me soltei de Shikamaru com violência e voltei a passos rápidos para meu a escada cambaleante, corri pelo corredor e cheguei aonde eu queria batendo fortemente a porta, o que provavelmente foi ouvido pelas pessoas que estavam no andar debaixo.

Me recostei na porta lembrando o que eu havia acabado de fazer, não era para tê-la machucado...Ela me olhou assustada...Ela tem medo de mim...Medo...Assim como todas as outras pessoas no meu passado...

_-...Vá embora seu monstro..._

_Monstro..._

Peguei um papel tamanho A4 que estava jogado perto de mim e tateei o chão em busca de uma lápis ou uma que encontrei algo no formato de uma caneta me levantei e fui ate minha escrivaninha; me sentei na cadeira e liguei a luminária que fica sobre o móvel, coloquei papel sobre o mesmo e comecei a escrever e só então me dei conta que o a tinta da caneta era de um vermelho vivo...Perfeito...Era o que eu precisava para poder me expressar, sangue ou algo que me fizesse lembrá-lo.

-

-

-

-Ai, Ino me desculpe pelo meu irmão!-pediu Temari enquanto servia o jantar.

-Não se preocupe, eu estou bem.-esboçou um sorriso.

-Tem certeza?- a voz lenta de Shikamaru falou pela primeira vez.

-Sim, com certeza.

-Eu acho que você não vai mais querer fazer seu trabalho aqui na minha casa, neh?-Temari tinha a voz triste.

-É claro que vou! Temari quando eu comecei a estagiar em sua empresa fiquei muito feliz, e quando soube que ia trabalhar ao seu lado então! Nossa eu fiquei muito mais feliz, eu Yamanaka Ino iria trabalhar ao lado de uma das maiores psicólogas de todo país! Então, não se preocupe com isso, eu vou fazer o que tiver que fazer!

-

-

-

-Gaara! Gaara! Ei, Gaara acorde!

Ótimo, era tudo que eu mais precisava no momento: ser acordado com os 'adoráveis' gritos de minha irmã.

Senti minha mente despertar, mas recusei a abrir meus olhos e só então percebi que estava debruçado sobre a escrivaninha, fazendo meus braços de travesseiro.

-Já estou acordado, agora me diga o que você quer.

-Quero que você vá para empresa comigo, tem vinte minutos para se arrumar.

Depois disso eu só pude ouvir a porta fechar, estava mais uma vez sozinho em meu teria que ir trabalhar no sábado, mas que 'maravilha'.

Endireitei minha postura e olhei para o móvel em minha frente, observei a folha que estava sobre ele e as palavras mais uma vez e gostei, era exatamente daquela maneira que eu me sentia, peguei a caneta e escrevi no alto da folha: Nemo quem em latim significa ninguém.

Me levantei tirei meu moletom, fui até o guarda roupa coloquei uma blusa de manga cumprida preta e por cima desta uma camiseta vermelha, um jeans escuro e largo, um all star vermelho e um gorro preto, deixando meu cabelo cair sobre meus olhos escondendo minha tatuagem, peguei algumas coisas coloquei em meus bolsos e saí do quarto.

-

-

-

Entrei no Volvo prateado de minha irmã e me sentei do lado do passageiro esperando pacientemente ela dar a volta e se sentar ao lado do que o fez Temari colocou a chave na ignição e deu a um I-pod do bolso e o coloquei os fones em meus ouvidos deixando o volume alto o suficiente para que eu não pudesse ouvir mais nada ao meu demoraríamos um pouco para chegar acabei dormindo ao som de Inferno da banda Extol.

-

-

-

Acordei no exato momento em que chegamos ao estacionamento da calma Temari estacionou o carro em uma vaga que o motor foi desligado me virei para tirar o cinto de segurança, quando coloquei a mão na porta para abri-la ouvi a voz de minha irmã.

-Gaara, a Ino trabalha nesta empresa, ela é a melhor estagiária que eu já conheci...Não tente nada contra ela de novo, entendeu?- ela me encarou severa, o que me fez querer rir, coisa que não é do meu feitio.

-Temari, eu só estou aqui para fazer meu trabalho.-respondi da maneira mais irônica que consegui.

Saí do carro contendo o riso, como se eu realmente fosse tentar algo contra uma garota como aquela Temari sair do veículo, trancá-lo, acionar o alarme para que finalmente pudéssemos entrar no elevador e subir para o décimo segundo andar.

Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram, saímos e rumamos para a recepção que tinha um espaço amplo, uma decoração branca e agradá, a secretária, sorriu assim que nos viu, entregou alguns papéis na mão da loira que eu chamo de irmã; eu a cumprimentei por mera educação e finalmente chegamos ao nosso ê deve se perguntar: o que um cara maníaco vai fazer na sala de uma psicóloga? Uma terapia, quem sabe...Errado! Eu sempre me recusei a fazer esse tipo de coisa, eu só estou aqui neste 'consultório' para poder concertar os computadores que deram problema, já que eu realmente entendia do assunto.

-Bem ,Gaara, aqui.-ela apontou para a mesa de vidro.-É todo seu.

Me sentei na grande a aconchegante cadeira e comecei a revirar o sistema daquele olhos se abriram levemente, conforme minha surpresa.

-E então?-ela perguntou olhando para o monitor tentando entender o que eu estava fazendo.

-Parece que um hacker tentou invadir seus arquivos, mas o máximo que ele conseguiu fazer foi desconfigurar todo seu sistema.É um hacker amador.

-Você consegue arrumar?

-Sim, mas terei que fazer em todos os computadores, vai demorar pelo menos dois dias para deixar tudo em ordem.

-Certo, contanto que nenhum arquivo fique comprometido...

O telefone tocou e Temari atendeu, dando respostas -o novamente no gancho e foi até uma prateleira, pegando algumas pastas e saindo apressadamente da concentrado em meu 'trabalho', meus dedos se moviam rapidamente pelas teclas do teclado, minha mente vagava habilmente enquanto eu remexia nos programas e levou cerca de trinta minutos para achar a fonte do problema e mais dez para colocar tudo em ordem.

-Kuso...Afinal este hacker não era tão amador, mas não foi esperto o suficiente.

Me levantei e rumei para uma outra sala que continha um outro PC para que eu continuasse meu serviço.

Passei pela recepção encontrando alguns conhecidos, caminhei até um corredor ligeiramente amplo e bem decorado e acabei virando na segunda porta a a maçaneta e entrei sem ao menos bater na uma silhueta conhecida, estava de costas para mim, completamente distraída olhando pela enorme a porta atrás de mim, o que a assustou pela terceira vez.

-Devia bater na porta antes de entrar, sabia?-reclamou virando-se rapidamente devido o susto.

-Eu não sou do tipo educado.-respondi.

Fui até a mesa e me sentei na cadeira, no mesmo instante em que me aproximei senti ela se afastar até sentar em uma poltrona do outro lado da estava com medo...E eu ia me aproveitar disso, só para me divertir um digitava e buscava os arquivos eu pude sentir o olhar assustado dela sobre mim.

-Se você me olhar por mais algum tempo vai acabar arrancando um pedaço.-disse sem direcionar meu olhar para ela.

-Eu não estou te olhando!-ela disse irritada, eu sorri levemente sem que a mesma percebesse.

-Fique calma, eu não vou te atacar como um leão selvagem.-ironizei.

-Escuta aqui, só porque você é o irmão da Temari não significa que é a última Coca-Cola do deserto! Você é muito convencido sabia?

Pela primeira vez eu a olhei e ela recuou, como eu não disse mais nada ela pareceu se acalmar um pouco, ao menos ficou quieta .Passaram-se mais dez minutos e eu terminei o que tinha que fazer naquele lugar; me levantei e me aproximei dela a passos lentos sem desviar o olhar de seu rosto. Parei a um palmo de distância dela, me abaixei para ficar à sua altura, o que a deixou com muito medo; segurei em seu cabelo, que estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, e o puxei um pouco fazendo-a levantar a cabeça e me olhar diretamente nos olhos.

-Cuidado com o que diz para mim, Ino. Você pode ter medo de mim...Mas eu não tenho medo de você.

Soltei seus cabelos delicadamente sentindo a textura deles, dei passos mais rápidos desta vez e me retirei da sala, fechando a porta atrás de mim e então eu me dei conta...

Seria muito divertido brincar com essa loira...

No final das contas, eu acabei achando...

Um brinquedo novo.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Weeeee! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Realmente eu estou me divertindo muito com essa fic e vocês ainda terão muitas surpresas! e.e

Muito obrigada, antecipadamente, a todos que irão ler esta fanfiction.

E lembrem-se sempre reviews são o alimento da imaginação, por isso, onegai, mandem dizendo o que estão achando!


	2. Marionete

_Toda criança possui um brinquedo do qual mais gosta,_

_Algo que a faça se divertir,_

_Algo que a deixe entretida._

_Eu, porém, nunca fui uma criança comum..._

_E consequentemente não tive um brinquedo comum._

_Eu sempre gostei de marionetes, o que nunca foi um grande atrativo aos olhos dos outros,_

_Mas, para mim, marionetes eram tão vivas e frágeis, tão quebráveis..._

_Assim como os seres humanos..._

_Tão vivos e quebráveis..._

_Que era divertido os vendo sofrer..._

_Como ainda é._

**Capítulo 2**

**Marionete**

Apesar de não gostar do ritmo da música, lá estava eu em mais uma balada qualquer enchendo a cara de tequila com meus dois inseparáveis amigos: Sasuke e Naruto._Todos os finais de semana eram os mesmos: encher a cara, bardenar até não poder mais e no dia seguinte praticamente morrer com a maldita ressaca.__Essa é a minha , eu não sou de todo modo um 'vagabundo', sabe? Eu trabalho na empresa da minha irmã que é psicóloga, mas eu apenas mexo com a parte de informá violão, guitarra, mas meus dois instrumentos favoritos são piano e violino, apesar de eu não saber tocar o úém escrevo poesias e histórias de drama, geralmente possuem violência e sangue, mas isso não vem ao , eu sempre me interessei muito por arte gótica e músicas pesadas, como o verdadeiro rock_.

Minha cabeça começou a doer, apesar de eu ter tomado apenas três tequilas, mas mesmo assim resolvi parar de beber._Sinceramente minha vida não tem nenhum atrativo: eu não falo com meu pai e por isso passei a morar com meus dois irmãos, mas meu irmão do meio Kankurou foi embora de casa por causa dos meus ataques de raiva que estão cada vez piores.A única pessoa que me agüenta é minha irmã mais velh,a Temari e o noivo dela, Shikamaru, que é o único, além de Naruto e Sasuke, que consegue me segurar quando eu tenho um , devo confessar que nesta última semana minha vida arranjou algo que a tornasse interessante do meu ponto de vista: eu ganhei um brinquedo novo, uma nova marionete._

Aquele lugar estava completamente lotado e haviam muitas pessoas dançando e se movimentando, mas mesmo assim eu consegui vê debochadamente para mim mesmo enquanto me levantava e ia na direção daquela que fez minha vida se tornar mais habilmente pelas pessoas frenéticas que seguiam euforicamente o rimo da mú aproximei dela o suficiente enquanto ela se divertia, passei a mão em seus cabelos que estavam soltos, aproximei minha boca de seu ouvido e falei o mais frio que consegui.

-Surpresa.

Ela se virou com a expressão irritada, mas ao me reconhecer seu rosto ficou sério e seu olhar mais irritado do que antes.

-Será possível que até aqui você me persegue?

-Como se eu fosse perder meu tempo perseguindo você.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram e quando ela abriu aboca para retrucar, uma voz totalmente desconhecida por mim interferiu.

-Ei, Ino! Estava te procurando!-uma menina de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes, não me era desconhecida, mas não lembrava de onde a conhecia.-Ei, quem é seu amigo?

-Ele não é meu amigo! Ele é o irmão mais novo da minha chefe, o nome dele é Sabaku no Gaara.

-Sabaku no Gaara...-a garota pronunciou mais uma vez e depois me olhou como se me reconhecesse.-...Por acaso você estudou na Academia?

-Sim.

-Eu lembro de você! Muito prazer sou Haruno Sakura e fui sua colega de classe e a Ino também.

-Estou lembrado de você Sakura.-menti.

Voltei meus olhos para Yamanaka e ela tinha a expressão surpresa, como se não acreditasse no que acabara de ouvir Havíamos estudado juntos e eu não me lembrava não me incomodava, só deixavam as coisas mais interessantes.

-

-

-

Naquele dia eu voltei cedo para casa mais ou menos umas três da manhã.Como de costume deixei minhas chaves sob a escrivaninha, fui até a cozinha beber um copo com água, subi as escadas lentamente e andei pelo corredor escuro, entrei no meu quarto e ascendi a ao redor e ele não estava tão bagunçado como de costume, mas algumas coisas não estavam no lugar em que eu realmente as deixo...Significa que Temari entrou no meu minha costumeira calma se desequilibrar e uma vontade enorme de ir até o quarto e gritar com ela, mas me realmente odeio eu invadam o único lugar onde eu posso ser eu debaixo de minha cama tirando de lá uma maleta pequena de couro preto a abrindo.

-Ainda bem que ela não descobriu.

Olhei para o conteúdo que havia dentro da maleta: três seringas, cinco agulhas, um estilete, três giletes e um pano levemente manchado de sangue Você deve se perguntar porque eu tenho uma coisa como essa debaixo da minha cama...Bem, não é que eu me drogue ou alguma coisa assim, mas a verdade é que eu tiro um pouco sangue de mim mesmo ou apenas me corto somente para poder ver aquele líquido avermelhado e me chamar de maluco se quiser, mas eu considero isso um hobbie ou masoquismo, chame do que quiser.

Fechei a maleta e guardei-a em seu respectivo lugar, me levantei e apaguei as luzes, sentei-me novamente em minha cama tirando meus sapatos e minhas blusas ficando apenas de calça e meisas Joguei meu corpo para trás caindo sobre o colchã um suspiro pesado e fechei os olhos mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria dormir. Eu tenho uma forte crise de insônia todos os dias desde criança e o máximo que eu consigo fazer é de vez em quando tirar um cochilo de uma hora ou um pouco mais, por essa razão tenho grandes olheiras, há pessoas que pensam que eu passo lápis envolta dos olhos de tão intensas que elas são.

-

-

-

Ino ia todos os dias em casa apenas para ajudar Temari no que fosse sempre fingia educação na frente de minha irmã, mas quando a mesma se virava de costas, nós começávamos a trocar palavras duras e ofensivas e em meio a toda a essa brincadeira ela sempre ficava sem resposta para alguma provocação minha, o que me fazia o vencedor deste muito engraçado em saber que eu a influencio tanto, por exemplo, se eu quero vê-la irritada faço um pequeno e simples comentário que a deixa tão furiosa que seu rosto chega a ficar vermelho; se quero vê-la triste falo que ela é uma patricinha mimada e fútil que só consegue as coisas por ter um 'rostinho bonito'e entre outras coisas que a afetam tanto que ela chega a me ignorar por dois ou três dias.

Essa rotina já vem se repetindo há um mês e eu pude descobrir algumas coisas sobre a Yamanaka: ela é filha única, sua mãe é dona de uma floricultura, seu nome foi inspirado no nome de seu pai que se chama Inoichi, ela é realmente consumista, mora sozinha e já foi apaixonada por Uchiha Sasuke como as outras milhares de meninas que moram nesta cidade.

Neste momento ela e Temari estão na sala de estar terminando de arrumar alguns papéis enquanto eu estou desenhando alguma coisa sem sentido ao lado silêncio sepulcral reinava no lugar por pelo menos uma hora, até que Temari deu um suspiro animado.

-Terminamos, Ino!-disse se levantando da cadeira.

-Ufa! Eu não agüentava mais!

-Bom, eu vou sair para comprar algo para nós comermos, vou passar na casa de Shikamaru e já volto.-minha irmã pegava a chave do carro e uma bolsa que estava jogada no sofá.-Por favor não se matem enquanto eu estiver fora.-e assim ela saiu nos deixando sozinhos.

Eu a fitei procurando algo diferente nela, algo que eu pudesse comentar.A mesa não era grande e cada um de nós estava sentado em uma ponta do móvel o que me permitia ver melhor os traços de sua tinha o rosto vermelho e suava, usava pelo menos duas blusas de frio apesar de estar quente e seu rosto estava tremendamente pálido.

-Por que está olhando tanto para mim? Por acaso eu fiquei careca e não estou sabendo?

-Você parece cansada.-ignorei o comentário dela.

-E o que você tem a ver com isso?-ela se irritou...de novo.

-Nada, até porque quem está com a aparência horrível não sou eu.-retruquei sem tirar os olhos dela.

-Olha só quem fala, pelo menos eu tenho sobrancelhas e sei passar lápis de olho.

-Eu não uso lápis de olho.-respondi, por que todo mundo insistia com essa baboseira de lápis de olho?

-Quer saber, Gaara? Eu estou cansada desse joguinho logo o que você quer e me deixe em paz.

-Eu não quero nada.

-Então por que você me tira tanto do sério? Por que gosta de me ver triste ou irritada ou qualquer outra coisa?-ela estava com a voz chorosa, mas não desviava seu olhar do meu.

-Porque é divertido.

Ela se levantou irritada e começou a pegar suas coisas de um jeito desajeitado.

-Aonde vai?

-Embora, porque eu não estou aqui para te divertir, eu não sou paga para isso.

-Seu rosto está muito diferente, você está com febre não é mesmo?-me levantei também ficando alguns passos longe dela.

-E o que você acha que sabe de mim?

-O que está esperando, então? Vá embora logo e não me acuse se acabar morrendo no meio do caminho, sua estúpida.

Ela veio furiosamente em minha direção com uma das mãos erguidas, mas antes que ela pudesse se aproximar o suficiente para me dar um tapa, Ino pisou em falso e caiu fazendo as coisas que estava segurando irem ao chão, mas antes que a mesma pudesse desfalecer completamente eu a segurei a alguns centímetros do chão.

-Você é mesmo uma idiota.-alfinetei enquanto a segurava com um único braço de tão leve que ela era.

-Cale essa boca.-ela me respondeu ofegante e cansada.

A peguei no colo e deitei-a no sofá, fui até a cozinha pegar um copo com água bem para sala e ofereci o líquido a ela que bebeu tão rapidamente que nem parou para respirar até ter acabado com todo conteúdo do as escadas e fui até o banheiro, abri um dos armários e de lá tirei uma maleta branca, peguei um termômetro e um cartela de comprimidos, desci a escada novamente e peguei outro copo d'água para finalmente voltar até o lugar onde a Yamanaka estava.

-Tome isto.-ofereci a água e um dos comprimidos da cartela.

-Obrigada.-ela respondeu tomando tudo obedientemente.

Ela se deitou no sofá novamente pegando o termômetro digital que em silêncio eu lhe ofereci colocando-o em sua o tempo eu peguei o objeto e me surpreendi.

-Você está com 40º graus de febre.

-Tanta coisa assim?-ela respondeu com a voz mole e ofegante, a fitei e ela estava de olhos fechados e muito encolhida, sentei-me no chão recostado no sofá, sem saber o que fazer peguei meu celular e liguei para Temari.

-Aonde você está? Já faz quase quarenta minutos que você saiu.

_-Me desculpe Gaara, mas é que começou a chover muito forte e eu mal conseguia enxergar a rua, além do mais eu estou no meio do trânsito a dois quarteirões da casa do Shikamaru._

-Você só pode estar brincando.-olhei através da janela da sala e a chuva caía realmente forte do lado de fora.

_-Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

-Sim, sua querida estagiária está deitada em nosso sofá com 40º graus de febre e eu realmente não sei como cuidar desta criatura.

-_Sério?! Não acredito que não percebi que ela estava passando mal_.-ela falou com remorso.-_Em todo caso, você já deu algum remédio para ela?_

-Sim.

_-Ótimo, assim que ela estiver melhor fale para ela tomar um banho morno quase gelado, a faça dormir e não a agasalhe muito porque isso só vai piorar as coisas. Assim que as coisas melhorarem eu volto pra casa._

.-desliguei sem esperar a resposta.Ótimo! Teria que ser babá de uma garota de dezenove anos. -Ei, Yamanaka, você está acordada?

-Sim.-ela respondeu sem abrir os olhos.

-Consegue andar?

-Não.

-Consegue ao menos ficar de pé?

Sem me dar uma resposta ela se sentou com certa dificuldade e ficou de pé um tanto quanto meu auxílio ela se levantou, subiu os degraus vagarosamente e continuamos neste ritmo até chegar ao banheiro, a sentei no vaso sanitário e pedi para que ela esperasse para que eu pudesse pegar algumas peças de roupa e uma toalha voltei ao cômodo ela já havia tirado as blusas de frio e os sapatos, ficando apenas com uma camiseta regata preta e o jeans.

-Como eu não sei onde Temari guarda as coisas dela, peguei algumas roupas minhas.-mostrei uma blusa de moleton de manga cumprida e uma calça velha ambas na cor preta.

-Você não acha que isso vai ficar um pouco grande?

-Não reclame.- repreendi indo até o box abrindo o registro fazendo a água cair, em seguida ajustei a temperatura como a Temari havia dito.-Pronto.-disse a ajudando a ficar de pé.

-Essa água ta muito fria!-protestou ao colocar a mão debaixo do chuveiro para checar a temperatura.

-Entre nesse box agora.

-Não, nem pensar!-retrucou com a voz embriagada e fraca.

-Não irei falar de novo.

-Eu já disse que não!

Sem fazer muito esforço a segurei pelos dois braços e coloquei debaixo da água corrente, de roupa e tudo e antes que ela pudesse gritar, espernear ou qualquer outra coisa eu falei demonstrando toda minha impaciência.

-Eu não quero ouvir uma reclamação.-virei as costas.-Assim que terminar me chame.-e assim saí do banheiro.

-

-

-

Depois que saiu do banho com as minhas roupas que ficaram realmente grandes nela, a loira chamou pelo meu nome e mais uma vez eu fui ajudá rosto estava mais ameno, mas por via das dúvidas eu a levei até meu quarto fazendo-a se deitar em minha cama, pois caso ela passasse mal eu estaria por perto para ampará-la.

-Seu quarto é realmente...Diferente.-comentou olhando a cor da parede e os quadros.-Você é gótico ou algo do tipo?

-Não, apenas aprecio a cultura e um pouco da música deles.

-Entendo.-ela pegou um cobertor que estava no pé da cama e se cobriu.-Não sabia que você tocava guitarra e teclado.-comentou se referindo aos instrumentos que ficavam em um canto específico do meu quarto.

-É...Eu toco.

-Compõe as próprias músicas?

-Sim.-eu estava ficando irritado com tantas perguntas, ela não podia simplesmente calar a boca e dormir?

-Poderia tocar uma música pra mim?-ela me olhou.-Tem crianças que dormem ouvindo histórias, e eu durmo ouvindo música.-ela explicou.

-Por acaso eu tenho cara de _Super Nanny_?

-Por favor...-ela insistiu fechando os olhos.-Eu não vou te incomodar de novo.

Eu revirei os olhos, peguei meu violão e me sentei no chão perto da cama onde a Yamanaka repousava.

-Essa é uma música que não foi escrita por mim, mas particularmente eu gosto muito dela.

I'll seek you out

Flay you alive

One more word and you won't survive

And I'm not scared

Of your stolen power

I see right through you any hour

(_Eu vou te perseguir_

_Te esfolar vivo_

_Mais uma palavra e você não sobreviverá_

_E eu não tenho medo_

_Do seu poder roubado_

_Posso ver através de você qualquer hora)_

I won't soothe your pain

I won't ease your strain

You'll be waiting in vain

I got nothing for you to gain

(_Eu não vou aliviar sua dor _

_Eu não vou acalmar sua tensão _

_Você vai esperar em vão _

_Eu não tenho nada que você queira)_

I'm taking it slow

Feeding my flame

Shuffling the cards of your game

And just in time

In the right place

Suddenly I will play my ace

_(Estou pegando isso devagar _

_Alimentando minha chama _

_Embaralhando as cartas do seu jogo _

_E na hora certa _

_No lugar certo _

_Eu jogarei meu Às) _

Eyes on fire

Your spine is ablaze

Felling any foe with my gaze

And just in time

In the right place

Steadily emerging with grace

_(Olhos no fogo _

_Sua espinha está em chamas _

_Cortando qualquer inimigo com meu olhar _

_E na hora certa _

_No lugar certo _

_Emergindo devagar com graça) _

-É realmente uma música muito boa para fazer alguém dormir.-ela ironizou com a voz sonolenta.-Mas, em todo caso eu já entendi o recado: eu irei ficar quieta e dormir, não precisa me 'esfolar viva'.-em seguida ela riu um pouco e fechou os olhos ficando em total silêncio.

Eu coloquei meu violão deitado no chão e me recostei em minha cerca de cinco minutos e olhei para o relógio: eram dez e meia da meu olhar para Yamanaka e ela parecia estar em um sono profundo e a mão em sua testa para checar a temperatura, estava bem mais baixa o que me deixou de certa forma observando enquanto ela dormia, parecia uma criança de tão tranqüila que estava...E eu gostei de ver sua face daquela maneira...

Eu devia estar ficando louco, mas não conseguia evitar...Aquela garota era muito intrigante, ao ponto de me fazer rir de suas expressõ sentia o medo que emanava de seu corpo, eu via os olhos arregalados, a respiração acelerada e conseguia imaginar nitidamente o batimento audível e desesperado que o coração dela fazia quando eu dizia alguma coisa que a assustava, mas essa expressão que ela fazia enquanto dormia era muito diferente das muito revigorante...Não é como se eu me importasse com ela, sabe? Pode me chamar de louco, mas eu a via como uma marionete, na qual eu podia movimentar da maneira que eu ão eu me dei conta...

Se eu fosse escolher uma cor para Ino,

Seria o vermelho.

Porque no final das contas, vermelho era uma cor marcante,

E ela me intrigava tanto...

Ao ponto de eu querer o sangue dela.

_Eu era como um vampiro..._

_Um vampiro que havia achado sua presa._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Segundo capítulo pra vocês! Eu realmente nunca escrevi uma fic em POV, mas eu estou gostando muito, já que essa história surgiu enquanto eu lia um poema que tem o mesmo título que esta fanfic. ("Sem alma e dor", no final vocês vão entender o porque deste nome).

Por favor, se alguém ler este capítulo deixe uma review para esta pessoa incrivelmente !


	3. Descoberta

_E salve sua alma_

_Salve sua alma_

_Antes que você tenha ido longe demais_

_Antes que nada possa ser feito_

_(Never Think- Robert Pattinson)_

**Capítulo três**

**Descoberta**

Aos poucos fui recobrando minha consciência, mas recusei abrir meus boca implorava por água e minha cabeça pedia desesperadamente uma Aspirina. Comecei a me lembrar do que havia feito no dia anterior e só então recordei tudo que havia acontecido comigo. Decidi abrir meus olhos lentamente afim de me certificar de que não havia delirado. Olhei ao redor e constatei por fim que aquele não era meu quarto, eu jamais pintaria as paredes de vermelho, nem morta. Afastei os cobertores de meu corpo um pouco a contragosto e me sentei na cama recebendo mais uma pontada de dor em minha cabeç através da janela e o sol já havia nascido apesar de eu não a mínima idéia das horas.

Olhei para todos os lados a procura de alguém e acabei encontrando Gaara sentado no chão com as duas pernas levantadas, apoiando os braços sobre os joelhos e a cabeça um pouco escondida entre eles. Com um esforço extra me levantei e dei pouquíssimos passos até ficar de frente para ele, me agachei e mesmo assim ele continuava mais alto do que eu.

Não sei o que me deu, mas eu passei a observar sua face e pude constatar que ele era muito bonito na verdade, podia até competir com o Sasuke. Sorri com minha própria piada e continuei observando o rosto dele, a pele dele era tão pálida e as olheiras tão fortes, ele realmente não dormia bem... Os cabelos são tão ruivos que eu pensei que fossem tingidos, mas observei a raiz atentamente e ele era realmente ruivo natural. Espera aí! Tem alguma coisa debaixo dos cabelos dele que me chamaram a atenção e sem resistir a curiosidade afastei de sua testa a franja que caía indisciplinadamente por seus olhos. A pele era tão macia e o cabelo tão liso... Concentração, Ino! Se concentre! Respira fundo!

Meus olhos se abriram em espanto e eu não pude deixar de pronunciar...

-...uma tatuagem?

-É um kanji.

Ao ouvir aquela voz rouca e grave instintivamente eu olhei na direção de seus olhos e ele me fitava intensamente, e eu estava tão perto de seu rosto que eu, por um segundo, pude ver dentro daqueles olhos verdes. Claro que eu me assustei com a súbita reação dele, o que me fez dar um pequeno pulo para trás, me fazendo cair no chão.

-Que susto! Pensei que estivesse dormindo!

-Eu nunca durmo.

-É por isso que passa lápis de olho, para esconder as olheiras, neh?-debochei rindo sozinha, já que ele apenas suspirou impaciente.

-Você...-ele se aproximou perigosamente.-...não devia me tirar do sério.-em seguida ele se levantou e foi até a porta. -Eu vou até a cozinha preparar algo para você almoçar. Em cima de minha escrivaninha estão algumas roupas da tomar um banho se quiser e esteja pronta em vinte minutos.-e por fim saiu fechando a porta.

Eu me levantei e fui até a cama. Joguei tudo no chão: cobertores, lençol, travesseiro e comecei a arrumar tudo muito bem arrumado, até deixar a cama completamente feita e em ordem. Fui até a escrivaninha que ele havia me dito e peguei as roupas de Temari, as puxando indisciplinadamente fazendo alguns papéis que estavam sobre o móvel caírem no chão.

-Droga!

Deixei as roupas de lado e me abaixei para pegar o que havia derrubado. Haviam muitos desenhos em preto e branco: rosas, guitarras, abstratos e até um auto-retrato. Fiquei admirada com a perfeição dos traços, do sombreado... Sem me conter mais uma vez, fui passando cada folha de papel para ver se haviam mais desenhos. Observei cada um atentamente, desde os retratos até os abstratos, eram tão lindos!

Mas, em uma determinada parte haviam algumas letras de música e uns poemas de sua própria autoria. Decidi ler alguns, era realmente inacreditável que o Sabaku pudesse ter alguma sensibilidade para escrever qualquer coisa, muito mais um poema.

Percorri meus olhos sobre um dos papéis e nele estava escrito:

_Era metade de mim,_

_era pedaço inocente,_

_Pois eu era quase nada_

_E pensava que era gente...²_

_Do nada eu vim,_

_e do nada retornarei,_

_Mas, o único peso que levo nesta vida_

_é de não amar ninguém..._

_Cresci como um adulto,_

_chorei como criança,_

_e em meio a tempestade_

_descobri minha verdade..._

_Que o amor é inexistente,_

_que a verdade machuca a gente,_

_Que o medo nos corrói,_

_e com sangue nos destrói..._

_Olho para a Lua_

_e ela consegue me entender,_

_parece ser a única que não me julga,_

_Por ter matado você..._

_Mas a culpa foi sua,_

_Foi você mesmo quem se matou,_

_Eu apenas fui um instrumento,_

_Que a querida Morte usou._

Meus olhos se abriram em espanto e eu imediatamente parei de ler. Coloquei os papéis em ordem e depositei-os sob a escrivaninha. Decidi ir me arrumar, já que havia perdido bastante tempo observando e lendo tudo aquilo. Peguei as roupas que havia deixado no chão e as coloquei sobre a cama. Me despi das vestimentas que Gaara havia me emprestado e coloquei as roupas de Temari: um jeans e uma camiseta branca, por fim vesti meu tênis.

Dobrei cada peça de roupa e as coloquei organizadamente sobre a cama, mas estava faltando o par de meias que eu usei para dormir e consequentemente acordei sem elas nos pés.

O primeiro lugar lógico para se procurar em debaixo da cama e assim eu o fiz. Deitei no chão e facilmente achei o que procurava, peguei o par de meias brancas e quando ia me levantar vi algo que me chamou muito a atenção. Minha intuição dizia que não era uma boa idéia e pela terceira vez naquele dia a curiosidade teve sua vitória. Peguei uma pequena maleta preta, saí daquela posição desconfortável me sentando no chão e com receio abri o objeto.

Meus susto foi tão grande ao ponto de eu recuar para longe daquele 'material'.

-O que...é isso?-balbuciei.

Seringas, agulhas, um estilete, giletes e um pano manchado de sangue .Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei parada olhando tudo aquilo com milhares de pensamentos, só sei que o barulho de algo batendo na porta me despertou.

-Ino? Está pronta?-perguntou Gaara do lado de fora.

-Er...Estou colocando a camiseta, já estou descendo.-respondi nervosa.

-Não demore ou sua comida irá esfriar.

-Ok.

E assim eu ouvi os passos dele pelo corredor até eles finalmente sumirem. Fechei a maleta rapidamente e me recompus da melhor maneira possí curiosidade!

Saí do quarto como se nada tivesse acontecido e fui para a cozinha, me sentando na mesa enquanto ele me servia e servia si próprio.

-Espaguete!-meus olhos brilharam.-Eu não sabia que você sabia cozinhar.-peguei o garfo pegando uma porção generosa do alimento e colocando na boca.

-Tem muita coisa sobre mim que você não sabe.-ele respondeu.

Eu engoli a seco me lembrando das coisas que havia visto há alguns instantes, o medo tomou conta de mim por um momento, mas eu respirei fundo e tentei não mudar minha expressão.

-Aliás, a Temari disse que você pode tirar o dia de folga já que hoje é sexta feira e ela pode cuidar de tudo tranquilamente.

-Ah sim, obrigada. -depois disso tudo ficou em um profundo silêncio.

-

-

-

Apertei a campainha pela terceira vez completamente impaciente, o que aquela testuda estava fazendo que não podia me atender? Suspirei irritada e então eu finalmente pude ouvir o barulho da porta sendo destrancada. Sakura me olhou um tanto intrigada.

-O que faz aqui, Ino?

-Sakura eu preciso falar com você, é muito sério.

Ela me olhou desconfiada e curiosa ao mesmo tempo, afastou o corpo para que eu pudesse entrar. Assim que o fiz me dirigi rapidamente até a sala encontrando lá uma figura muito conhecida.

-Hinata? -perguntei enquanto me sentava no sofá.

-Olá, Ino. Há quanto tempo, não? -ela me cumprimentou com seu sorriso meigo e gentil.

-Sim, estou feliz em te ver. -forcei um sorriso. -O que faz aqui na casa desta testuda?

-Testuda é a mãe!- ouvi Sakura gritar irritada enquanto se aproximava de nós duas e se sentava em uma poltrona que ficava de frente onde eu estava sentada.

-Bom, como eu sou jornalista fui até o hospital para poder pedir informações a Sakura sobre um caso que estou cobrindo. Eu acabei de chegar.

-Mas, e você, porque está tão avoada e assustada desta forma? -a Hyuuga me perguntou séria.

-O que vocês lembram do Sabaku no Gaara, na época em que estudávamos juntos?

As duas se entreolharam duvidosas e logo em seguida voltaram seu olhar para mim. O silêncio se fez presente por alguns minutos até que finalmente a testuda se manifestou.

-Ele era muito quieto e sombrio, todos tinham medo dele, além de ser frio e prepotente, mas muito inteligente, sempre ficava no ranking como um dos melhores alunos da escola. Só perdia para Hyuuga Neji e Nara Shikamaru.

-Só isso? Vocês não lembram de mais nada?! -perguntei aflita.

-Por que você quer saber tanto sobre o irmão da sua chefa, hein? Por acaso que dar o golpe do baú nele?- ironizou Sakura, como eu queria dar um belo tapa nela.

-Não, não é isso. É que... Ontem eu estava na casa da Temari e passei mal enquanto ela estava fora. Gaara cuidou de mim até que ela voltasse, mas eu encontrei algumas coisas no quarto dele que me assustaram.

-No quarto dele? Sei.

-Estou falando sério, Sakura! -eu a repreendi. -Achei umas seringas, estilete, agulhas, gilete e uma poesia que ele diz ser um instrumento que a morte usou, como se tivesse matado alguém.

-Já sei! Agora eu me lembro! -disse Hinata que até o presente momento se mantilha em silêncio com uma expressão pensativa. Ela abriu sua grande bolsa e tirou de lá um laptop e um pen drive conectando-o ao PC. -Eu sabia que me lembrava de um caso com este nome. -murmurou ela enquanto digitava euforicamente.

-O que você quer dizer? -perguntamos em uníssono.

-Vou explicar. -ela virou o aparelho em nossa direção, nos fazendo aproximar do monitor com imensa curiosidade. -Neste pen drive estão arquivos e casos que não foram publicados, pois foi pedido sigilo absoluto sobre essas situações. -nós a olhamos esperando que ela continuasse. -O que eu quero dizer, é que neste arquivo há uma história sobre a família Sabaku . -ela virou o laptop de volta para ela clicando em algumas coisas e voltando novamente para que nós lêssemos. -Leiam e vão entender o que eu estou falando.

Passei os olhos impacientemente pelo monitor lendo rapidamente o artigo e até mesmo pulando algumas partes, até que finalmente achei o que procurava e li em voz alta.

-..."Após um suposto ataque de raiva, o pequeno Gaara de apenas 11 anos de idade pegou uma faca que estava perto dele sob uma mesa e jogou-se sobre o tio que teve um ponto vital acertado, morrendo na hora. Seu irmão mais velho (Sabaku no Kankuro), foi quem encontrou o irmão junto ao corpo minutos depois do ocorrido. E essa não foi a única vítima do garoto. Há alguns anos ele teria batido em uma outra criança que, só se salvou por ter sido amparada por pessoas que estavam ao redor. O garoto não disse absolutamente nada a polícia ou a qualquer outra pessoa, o que deixou claro que o menino sofre de distúrbio emocional e por isso tem poucas chances de ser punido, uma grande possibilidade é que ele passe a fazer tratamentos psicológicos."

O silêncio se fez presente mais uma vez. Eu não podia acreditar, ele era um assassino... Ele matou o próprio tio... Isso é impossível! Eu simplesmente não posso acreditar.

-O que você vai fazer agora, Ino? -perguntou Hinata.

-Eu não sei Hinata, realmente eu não sei.

-

-

-

Já se passava das duas da manhã e eu ainda não havia conseguido pegar no sono. Aquilo havia sido demais para minha cabeça, eu sabia que Gaara era estranho e fechado, mas eu não fazia a mínima idéia que ele seria capaz de tirar a vida de uma pessoa ainda mais de um parente tão próximo. Ele podia ser um grande chato, mas era bom quando queria, ele até cuidou de mim.

Eu me virei para o outro lado da cama ficando cara a cara com a parede puxando mais o edredom, me colocando em uma espécie de concha. O que eu iria fazer? Eu não ia conseguir agir normalmente, iria transparecer tudo o que eu estava sentindo e do jeito que ele consegue ler minhas expressões iria ser uma questão de tempo até que ele descobrisse o que se passava comigo.

Merda! Por que eu fico imaginando a forma com que ele matou o próprio tio?! O que o levaria a cometer tal atrocidade?!

Eu tenho que saber... Eu só quero uma explicação... Eu só quero ajudá-lo... Eu só quero entender por que ele é uma pessoa tão triste... Eu não deveria me intrometer na vida dele desta forma, eu não deveria estar me arriscando a descobrir coisas tão desagradáveis, mas, no momento eu só consigo pensar naquele poema, porque aquelas não eram palavras de um assassino e sim de uma verdadeira vítima.

_Que o amor é inexistente,_

_que a verdade machuca a gente,_

_Que o medo nos corrói,_

_e com sangue nos destrói..._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

²: _Esta estrofe do poema foi retirada do livro 'A marca de uma Lágrima' de Pedro Bandeira._

Capítulo três para vocês! Esse capítulo foi um POV da Ino, outra parte com ela sendo a principal vai aparecer novamente, por isso quem gostou espere que tem mais coisa pela frente. Muito obrigada a quem está lendo a esta fic, espero que estejam gostando.

**Resposta a review.**

**LI_Sab: **Obrigada pelo comentário .Na verdade eu revisei a fic várias vezes, mas quando eu a postei algumas palavras e letras ''desapareceram'' e a fic ficou sem sentido em algumas partes. Peço desculpas e vou reparar este erro o quanto antes. Mais uma vez muito obrigada por estar lendo a esta história. 8D


	4. Tentando

_Costumava pensar que o passado estava morto e ido embora,_

_Eu estava errado,_

_Tão errado,_

_Sei que não existe nenhum lugar para se esconder._

_Preso entre a sombra queimante e luz ao desbotamento_

_(I was Broken- Robert Pattinson)_

**Capítulo quatro**

**Tentando**

_Então, o outono se acaba e finalmente chega o inverno._

-Eu quero te ajudar Gaara.

Eu realmente não acreditei naquelas palavras. O que a Yamanaka estava pensando no final das contas?

_.*.Flash Back .*._

Estava em frente ao meu computador, sentado sobre minha confortável cadeira giratória de couro preto. Buscava algumas cifras, ouvia um pouco de música e até pesquisava o que havia de mais novo no quesito tecnologia para computador. Eram cerca de seis horas da tarde, foi então que meu celular tocou. Estiquei o braço e o peguei, abrindo-o e colocando em minha orelha.

-Fala Sasuke.

_-Hey, Gaara. Você vai estar ocupado hoje à noite?_

-Não, por quê?

_-Primeiro que hoje é sábado. Segundo, eu fiquei sabendo de uma festa que o primo da namorada do Naruto vai dar. Ta afim de ir?_

-Ah, sim... Eu vou.

Quando estava prestes a desligar o celular, coloquei-o de volta na minha orelha rapidamente esperando que o Sasuke ainda estivesse na linha.

-Desde quando o Naruto tem namorada?

Pude ouvi-lo rindo do outro lado da linha.

_-Haha. Você está atrasado! Sabe a Hyuuga santinha que estudou com a gente?_

-Não acredito. Coitada, como ela teve a coragem.

_-É meu amigo... E pelo jeito ela está colocando ele na linha._

-Há. Parece que finalmente colocaram uma coleira no Naruto.

_-Pois é. Enfim, eu passo na sua casa lá pelas oito e meia da noite._

-Certo. Até mais.

_-Até._

E desliguei. Fiquei um tempo em choque, aquela notícia realmente me pegou de surpresa, até fiquei _"abalado emocionalmente"._

-

-

-

Olhei no relógio: oito horas em ponto. Desliguei o computador, me levantei e fui até meu guarda roupa escolher algo para vestir. Apesar de ser quase inverno a noite estava tão fria, decidi por uma blusa manga longa preta um tanto 'justa', um jeans largo e meu all-star vermelho. Deixei tudo sobre minha cama que estava milagrosamente arrumada e fui para o banheiro. Tranquei a porta como de costume e me despi, liguei o chuveiro e entrei. Não demorei nem cinco minutos. Peguei minha toalha e me enxuguei rapidamente, enrolei-a sobre minha cintura e saí em direção ao meu quarto. Vesti as roupas que havia escolhido mais cedo e me olhei no espelho: estava tudo em ordem. Apenas coloquei uma munhequeira de couro de três fivelas em ambos os pulsos e uma corrente simples em meu pescoço e voltei ao banheiro a fim de escovar os dentes e passar a toalha em meu cabelo ainda estava extremamente molhado. Após enxaguar a boca, olhei-me involuntariamente no espelho que havia sobre a pia e pude notar que realmente tinha olheiras bem escuras. Arqueei uma de minhas sobrancelhas: Ino tinha razão, parecia que eu usava lápis de olho. Eu realmente estava ficando louco... Eu havia acabado de concordar com a Yamanaka. Saí de meus devaneios e fui em direção ao andar de baixo.

-Vai sair?- ouvia a voz de Temari que me encarava.

-Sim.

-Onde vai?

-Em uma festa com o Sasuke, o Naruto e a namorada dele.

Tive vontade de rir ao perceber que o espanto de Temari havia sido maior que o meu.

-Desde quando o Naruto tem namorada?

-Nem me pergunte...

Logo em seguida a campainha tocou e eu abri a porta, era o Uchiha.

-Cheguei oito e meia em ponto. –ele olhou por cima de meu ombro. –Oi, Temari.

-Como vai Sasuke? –ela sorriu.

-Muito bem. Então, vamos?- ele se dirigiu a mim.

-Sim.- peguei meu celular e a chave de casa, mas antes de sair me virei para Temari. –Não precisa me esperar e nem se preocupar. –fechei a porta logo em seguida. O Uchiha já estava dentro do carro e eu me surpreendi um pouco com o que vi.

-Trocou de carro de novo Sasuke?- perguntei entrando no veículo.

-Pois é. Eu acho essa Range Rover muito mais esportiva do que minha antiga Lamborghini.

-

-

-

Depois de vinte minutos finalmente chegamos ao nosso destino.

-Que mansão, é maior do que a minha própria casa. – comentou Sasuke.

-Eu não esperava menos dos Hyuuga.-respondi.

Ele estacionou bem em frente da residência. O movimento não era muito grande havia muita gente entrando e alguns outros conversavam fora do lugar.

Descemos do carro e por fim Sasuke acionou o alarme do veículo. Enquanto nos aproximávamos da casa era possível notar um grande número de seguranças que olhavam todo o movimento e até impediam alguns penetras entrarem sem convite... O que era meu caso, mas isso não era problema, pois muitos integrantes da família Hyuuga faziam terapia no consultório de Temari.

-Seus nomes, por favor.- perguntou um segurança que segurava um prancheta.

-Uchiha Sasuke e Sabako no Gaara.- falou Sasuke. O homem olhou a lista e logo nos deu permissão.

-Por favor, entrem e divirtam-se.

Assim que adentramos o lugar ficamos impressionados. A suposta sala fora transformada em uma danceteria, com direito a todo tipo de iluminação, Dj, máquina de fumaça, entre outras coisas. Mas, a festa não se limitava dentro da casa, no 'quintal' havia uma mesa incrivelmente lotada de comes e bebes, barman, buffet, uma decoração incrivelmente despojada, além de a piscina estar disponível para quem quisesse entrar.

-Isso é o que eu chamo de festa.- comentei com meu companheiro enquanto pegávamos uma batida de abacaxi.

-Concordo.

-EI!! TEME!! GAARA!!

Pela "_descrição_", nem precisávamos olhar para ver quem havia chamado por nossos nomes... Era Naruto com toda certeza.

-Ainda bem que vieram!- ele sorriu abertamente. –Vocês já devem conhecer, mas eu quero apresentá-la oficialmente. Esta é a Hinata minha namorada. –ele a abraçou a trazendo para mais perto de si.

-Olá.- disse timidamente enquanto esboçava um sorriso.

-E estas são as amigas dela. –ele apontou para um grupo de meninas que estava um pouco atrás dos dois. –Sakura, Tenten e Ino.

Olhei atentamente para loira... Ela realmente me perseguia e eu estou ficando claramente incomodado com isso. Não que eu me importasse com ela, pelo contrário, nestes últimos tempos ela tem estado bastante quieta e observadora, tentando ser gentil e perguntando muitas coisas sobre mim. Sinceramente eu não entendo o atual comportamento dela, mas sei que tem alguma coisa por trás disso... Alguma coisa que não é nada agradável, a meu ver.

-Oi Gaara.- ela cumprimentou e isso fez com que todos olhassem para nós.

-Vocês já se conhecem? –Sasuke perguntou.

-Sim, eu trabalho com a irmã dele no consultório.

-Certo, certo! Chega de apresentações, vamos curtir!- exclamou o loiro exagerado.

-

-

-

Mesmo com muitas pessoas que ainda dançavam, bebiam e pulavam euforicamente na piscina, eu decidi ir para casa. Fui atrás do Uchiha, afinal eu tinha vindo de carona. Demorei cerca de vinte minutos para achá-lo no meio daquelas pessoas e quando finalmente o encontrei ele estava sentado em um banco do lado de fora conversando com a tal Haruno.

Aproximei-me dos dois e sem medo de estar "_interrompendo alguma coisa_" perguntei o que queria.

-Ei, Sasuke eu estou indo, você vem?

-Não, vou ficar mais um pouco. Quer meu carro emprestado?

-Não se preocupe. Pode curtir a festa mais um pouco. –falei indiretamente me referindo a Haruno que ficou corada dos pés a cabeça.

Me virei e comecei a andar lentamente na direção da saída, afinal o lugar ainda estava cheio e eu tinha que tomar um cuidado extremo para não levar uma cotovelada ou uma pisada no pé. Despedi-me sem formalidade de alguns conhecidos pelo caminho e quando finalmente cheguei do lado de fora pude ouvir uma voz conhecida chamando pelo meu nome, me virei instintivamente para ver quem era.

-Gaara, espere!- gritou a Yamanaka se aproximando. –Você já esta indo?

-Sim.

-Posso pegar uma carona, já que eu vim com a Tenten, mas ela parece estar se divertindo muito com o tal de Neji.

-Na verdade eu vou pegar um táxi.

-Podemos dividir a corrida então. O que acha?- ela me olhou sorrindo.

-Pode ser.

Como esperado haviam alguns táxis estacionados pelo local e não foi difícil acharmos alguém que nos levasse para nossas respectivas casas. No caminho pude notar que Ino estava alterada, não digo bêbada, mas alcoolizada o suficiente para não ficar calada um minuto sequer. Ela tentava me fazer interagir com ela, mas eu não dava respostas grandes o suficiente para que ela prolongasse demais o assunto. Respondia-lhe simples "_Hum_", "_Sim_" e "_Não_".

O taxista nos deixou em frente à casa da loira já que minha casa é a três quarteirões e como combinado dividimos a corrida. Pagamos para o homem desconfiado e descemos do carro, assim que o fizemos o outro deu a partida e dirigiu para direção oposta.

Não havia ninguém pelas ruas. Tudo estava completamente deserto. E então meu corpo finalmente começou a protestar por descanso.

-Então boa noite.- me virei e cheguei a dar alguns passos para longe dela, mas ela me chamou a atenção.

-Espere. Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa. –eu parei de andar, mas não me virei para fitar sua face.

-Eu quero te ajudar, Gaara.

_.*.Fim do Flash Back.*._

-Eu não sei o que você está falando, acho que você bebeu demais.

-Mas, eu sei do que eu estou falando e não estou bêbada. –pude ouvi-la dando alguns passos até mim diminuindo a distância entre nós. –Eu sei dos seus poemas e histórias, eu sei que você esconde uma maleta debaixo da cama com objetos que você usa para se flagelar, eu sei o que aconteceu com seu tio.

As palavras dela me surpreenderam como uma marretada na cabeça. Como? Como ela sabia de tudo aquilo? Por acaso ela estava me espionando ou o que? Me virei rapidamente para ela que não estava a dois passos de distância me encarando decidida, não havia mentira ou dúvida em seu olhar.

-Você está blefando. –desafiei.

-Não, eu não estou. –o silêncio reinou por alguns segundos, eu buscava no rosto dela algum indício de que ela estivesse mentindo, mas ao invés disso ela me surpreendeu outra vez, dando a prova que eu não queria ouvir. -"Após um suposto ataque de raiva, o pequeno Gaara de apenas 11 anos de idade pegou uma faca que estava perto dele sob uma mesa e jogou-se sobre o tio que teve um ponto vital acertado, morrendo na hora. Seu irmão mais velho (Sabaku no Kankuro), foi quem encontrou o irmão junto ao corpo minutos depois do ocorrido. E essa não foi a única vítima do garoto. Há alguns anos ele...

-Cala a boca!- eu falei mais alto do que realmente pretendia. –Eu não sei como você conseguiu essas informações, mas o que acontece ou deixa de acontecer comigo não é da sua conta. –eu comecei a ofegar, minha mão estava trêmula e minha cabeça doía muito. Eu não queria lembrar. Eu não queria lembrar de nada disso.

-Gaara... –ela estendeu a mão para tocar em meu rosto para tentar me confortar, mas antes que ela o fizesse eu segurei sua mão fortemente. Eu sabia que tinha algo errado, ela estava muito boazinha pro meu gosto.

-O que você quer? É dinheiro? Ou você quer simplesmente acabar com a minha sanidade?! –eu podia ouvir aquelas vozes em minha cabeça, estavam tão nítidas quanto água.

_Vá embora seu monstro..._

_Eu sempre odiei você..._

_Você nunca foi amado..._

-Não é verdade. Eu quero te ajudar. Eu me preocupo...

-Cala a boca, sua hipócrita! –minha garganta estava seca e inconscientemente eu apertei o braço dela com mais força, fazendo-a comprimir um gemido de dor. –Você é como eles! Vocês são todos iguais! –eu a larguei com brutalidade e a olhei nos olhos. –Ninguém nunca gostou de mim, ninguém nunca me amou... -minha voz soou baixa e carregada de rancor. Eu não podia acreditar na Yamanaka, ela era como os outros: falsa, mentirosa e enganadora. - Eu odeio todos vocês...

Me virei e saí de lá. As vozes começaram a falar, as imagens que a tanto custo eu tentava esquecer explodiram como uma bomba na minha cabeça e eu realmente não sabia como ainda não havia ficado louco.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Ei! Mais um capítulo para vocês, me perdoem a demora, é que eu viajei e as aulas começaram, então eu só pude postar hoje. Bom, este capítulo é uma pequena introdução para um grande fato de irá acontecer nos próximos capítulos. Espero que tenham gostado.

_**Respostas as reviews: **_

**Lirit Oliver****:** Muito obrigada pelo elogio! Eu fiquei muito feliz! Quanto ao problema com as palavras eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu, porque a fic está toda certa, mas quando eu vou postá-la as palavras desaparecem. Eu já estou resolvendo este problema, mas muito obrigada pelo aviso.

**graci-chan****:** Obrigada! Espero que goste deste capítulo, demorou para sair, mas está aí.

**LI_Sab:** Obrigada! Sim, você irá notar nos próximos capítulos que a ajuda dela vai ser um tanto inusitada.

**Roamuh-chan:** Obrigada pelo comentário!

Espero que tenham apreciado. Mais uma vez muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo esta história. Eu fico imensamente grata, vocês não fazem idéia.


	5. Lágrimas

**N/A: **Este capítulo terá POV's do Gaara e da Ino, então toda vez que aparecer ".*." significa que mudou de um personagem para o outro. Sem mais delongas.

===*===

_Eu estava sozinho,_

_Eu estava cansado,_

_Agora eu estou grudado a isto._

_Minha cabeça está voando._

_(Robert Pattinson- I was Broken)_

**Capítulo cinco**

**Lágrimas**

_O inverno estava presente e a fria neve anunciava sua estadia._

Finalmente havia chegado terça feira, já que segunda havia sido feriado, e eu poderia enfim ocupar minha mente com algo que não fosse o Gaara. Afinal, deste nosso último encontro no sábado eu não havia conseguido dormir pensando nas suas palavras tão tristes e tão frias... Ele estava sofrendo e eu só consegui piorar a situação.

Olhei para o relógio apesar de estar acorda há muito tempo e ele marcava onze horas da manhã, constatei que era hora de levantar para ir trabalhar, já que hoje meu expediente começava meio dia. Além do mais hoje é meu aniversário de vinte anos, mas diferente dos outros anos eu não estava com um pingo de vontade de comemorar. Levantei-me fadigada sentindo as conseqüências de minhas atuais noites mal dormidas, o que não foi nada agradável. Abri as cortinas do quarto sentindo a claridade machucar meus olhos e também pude notar que uma camada espessa de neve já havia se formado do lado de fora. Abri o guarda roupa e peguei um jeans qualquer, minhas amadas botas de couro preto sem salto, uma blusa cacharrel branca e meu, sobretudo preto, estava bem frio. Tomei um banho rápido, me arrumei sem muita vontade me olhando no espelho logo em seguida e estava com enormes olheiras incrivelmente grandes e fortes... Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu não me importei com minha aparência, eu não estava muito disposta para me importar com vaidade. Penteei meu cabelo e o deixei solto com minha costumeira franja, pelo menos ela disfarçava um pouco minha cara lamentável.

Tomei um copo de leite quente com algumas bolachas recheadas com chocolate, escovei os dentes e por último peguei minhas coisas: documentos, celular, dinheiro, etc e as coloquei pelos bolsos do sobretudo.

Saí de casa em direção ao consultório e me lembrei que Temari precisava de alguns documentos, peguei meu celular e o liguei, não pude deixar de me surpreender ao notar que a caixa de entrada estava lotada de mensagens de amigos e parentes me desejando um feliz aniversário e pela primeira vez naquele dia eu não pude deixar de esboçar um pequeno sorriso. Bom, eu responderia a todos depois porque agora o mais importante era o meu trabalho. Disquei o número de Temari rapidamente e ela demorou mais do que o normal para atender.

_-Alô? –disse com uma voz aflita_.

-Temari, é a Ino. Eu queria perguntar se você quer que eu busque aquele docu...-ela me interrompeu.

_-Ino! Me ajude!_ –ela começou a chorar, o que me deixou completamente preocupada.

-O que aconteceu? Porque você está chorando?

_-O Gaara sumiu! Ele não voltou para casa desde sábado!_

-O que? Mas, o que aconteceu?

_-Bom, quando ele saiu no sábado eu fui até o quarto dele procurar alguns papéis que ele havia organizado para mim, mas ao invés disso eu encontrei uma maleta com um monte de coisas dentro!_ –após aquelas palavras eu simplesmente congelei, ela havia descoberto.-_Eu também encontrei fotos de nosso falecido tio, poemas que falavam sobre a morte dele, um diário que ele escreveu coisas horríveis sobre todos!_ –ela chorava compulsivamente. -_Quando ele chegou pude notar que estava muito transtornado, mas não pude deixar de perguntar o que eram todas aquelas coisas._

-E o que ele fez?- eu já havia perdido o controle, Gaara estava desaparecido há dois dias!

_-Ele ficou muito bravo e perguntou por que eu havia mexido nas coisas dele. Eu disse que ele não tinha o direito de esconder aquilo de mim, que se ele precisava de ajuda ele deveria ter me pedido_. –ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos procurando se acalmar_. –Mas, ele disse que eu era mentirosa, que eu só me importava com o Shikamaru. Então nós começamos a discutir e eu fiquei tão nervosa que acabei dizendo coisas horríveis.-_ela fungou algumas vezes_._ –_Disse que nosso irmão Kankurou havia ido embora de casa por não agüentar as suas crises de raiva, que ele só trazia problemas e que era culpa dele que nossa mãe havia morrido, então ele saiu de casa e não voltou e muito menos atendeu o celular_.

Meu coração apertou na hora... Droga! Por que e tive que pressioná-lo daquela forma? Se não tivesse dito nada isso não teria acontecido. Fiquei perplexa e imóvel por um tempo, só despertei quanto ouvi a voz de Temari do outro lado da linha.

_-Ino?_

-Você está em casa?

_-Sim, mas..._ –eu a interrompi desta vez.

-Será que você pode me emprestar seu carro?

-

-

-

-Droga!

Gritei pela quinta vez dando um murro no volante. Eu já havia ligado para todas as pessoas imagináveis, para Shikamaru e atá mesmo para todos os hospitais que eu conhecia, mas nenhum deles tinha notícias do Gaara. Eu o estava procurando por mais de quatro horas e para ajudar ainda mais eu estava presa em um engarrafamento no meio da cidade. Porcaria de neve! Além de causar inúmeros acidentes de trânsito, fazia com que todos os carros andassem em uma velocidade inferior a de uma tartaruga.

-Droga! –gritei pela sexta vez.

O trânsito andou cerca de um metro e isso não fez com que eu me acalmasse. Senti meu celular vibrar dentro de meu enorme casaco, o pegando rapidamente e atendendo sem nem olhar o número no ID.

-Quem é?

-Oi, Ino. É a Hinata.

-E então, você tem alguma notícia? –perguntei ansiosa.

-Na verdade não. Eu liguei para o corpo de bombeiros e até para a polícia, mas eles não têm nenhuma informação.

-Não pode ser...

-Desculpe Ino... –ela disse decepcionada tentando me confortar de alguma forma.

-Não se preocupe e muito obrigada. –falei triste.

-Você está bem?

-Não se preocupe, eu irei melhorar. –desliguei sem ouvir uma resposta.

Recostei minha cabeça no banco com a mente totalmente em branco. Porque eu estava indo tão longe? Porque meu coração doía tanto ao lembrar as coisas que ele havia me dito? Porque eu sentia essa necessidade tão grande de ajudá-lo, de até mesmo protegê-lo?

Estava começando a perder a paciência, estava parada neste congestionamento há quase uma hora. Respirei fundo pensando no que fazer enquanto estava presa entre aqueles veículos. Liguei o som em qualquer estação de rádio procurando esfriar minha cabeça, mas isso só teve efeito nos cinco primeiros minutos, depois disso as únicas coisas que vinham em minha mente eram as piores possíveis. E se ele tivesse sido atropelado? Ou assaltado? Se ele tivesse apanhado até a morte? Ou tivesse morrido e seu corpo estava no Instituto Médico Legal? Se ele tiver sido preso por machucar alguém? Ou talvez ele tenha pegado um ônibus ou até mesmo um avião para outra cidade, quem sabe? Eu me sentia como uma mãe que pedia o pequeno filho em meio a uma multidão.

Encostei minha cabeça no volante e comecei a prestar a atenção em uma música que tocava.

_Experimentei você bem, pequeno coração partido_

_Olhos abatidos, uma vida inteira de solidão_

_Qualquer um que caminhar pelo meu coração_

_Irá caminhar sozinho_

_Uma constante busca pela alma perfeita_

_Um cenário não limpo que se foi para sempre_

_Qualquer um que caminhar pelo meu coração_

_Irá caminhar sozinho_

_Não foi deixado amor para mim_

_Sem olhos para ver o paraíso que existe do meu lado_

_A minha hora já está para chegar_

Pude sentir uma lágrima escorrendo lentamente pelo meu rosto. Então era daquele jeito que ele se sentia? Ele vivia como a letra daquela música? Sozinho, abatido, triste? Então ele só queria um pouco de amor?

O desespero começou a crescer grandemente dentro de mim, eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Levantei a cabeça e estacionei o carro em um lugar qualquer, que se danasse a porcaria do trânsito! Desliguei o automóvel e saí dele o mais rápido que pude, sem me esquecer de trancá-lo devidamente e guardar as chaves em meu bolso. Comecei a correr por entre os carros e hora ou outra recebia um xingamento por ter sido quase atropelada e sinceramente eu não me importava. Não sabia para onde estava indo, eu apenas ia seguindo minha intuição.

-

-

-

Estava sentada em um banco qualquer em uma praça qualquer não sabia ao certo onde estava, era uma parte da cidade um tanto deserta ainda mais em um dia de neve. Estava ofegante e cansada, estava andando há duas horas sem parar perguntando para todas as pessoas possíveis se elas haviam visto um menino ruivo e estranho, mas para minha infelicidade muitas não o conheciam e outras me davam informações completamente erradas e no final acabei vindo parar neste lugar estranho. O sol estava começando a se por deixando o céu alaranjado e melancólico, que ótimo aniversário de vinte anos...

Me levantei sentindo minhas pernas doerem, comecei a andar por aquela praça cheia de árvores sem folhas e cobertas de neve, era um lugar agradável e grande, possuía até um lago em seu meio.

Fiquei a beira do lago olhando para a água congelada completamente derrotada, não havia mais lugares onde procurá-lo e as lágrimas vieram quase que instantaneamente e a culpa me bateu com uma marreta.

Procurei um lenço em um de meus bolsos para poder limpar meus olhos, mas quando puxei lenço para fora do casaco deixei o celular cair e por causa da grama congelada ele deslizou até o lago.

-Ótimo o que mais falta para completar meu dia? Um raio cair sobre minha cabeça?! –gritei já que estava sozinha.

Dei alguns passos vacilantes até o lugar congelado já que meu aparelho não estava muito longe da margem e pensei que não haveria problema andar sobre a água. Assim o fiz, pisei sobre a água vagarosamente e comecei a dar alguns passos hesitantes. Andei cerca de vinte passos razoavelmente largos até chegar ao meu celular, me agachei e o peguei, mas ao mesmo tempo pude ouvir o barulho de algo trincando debaixo de mim. Meus olhos se arregalaram instintivamente, me levantei o mais rápido que consegui e tentei correr, mas acabei escorregando para um pouco mais longe da margem e com minha queda pude notar que o gelo havia rachado. Ergui-me novamente e tentei ser mais cautelosa, mas não houve tempo, eu mal dei dois passos e o gelo que havia abaixo de mim cedeu e eu caí.

Senti como se um milhão de agulhas perfurassem meu corpo, o frio era tão intenso que meus membros pareciam petrificados, me debati para tentar chegar à superfície e consegui, busquei o máximo de ar que pude e tentei gritar, mas meus lábios estavam tão duros que eu mal emiti um ruído. Senti meu corpo adormecer e minhas pernas perderem o movimento e por mais que eu tentasse mexe-las elas simplesmente não respondiam ao comando do meu cérebro. Tudo foi muito rápido, logo perdi as forças e senti minha cabeça apagar.

-

-

-

Eu senti alguma coisa quente sobre mim, mas não consegui abrir os olhos era como se eles estivessem colados uns nos outros. Ouvi vozes que no começo estavam distantes, mas conforme eu ia retomando minha consciência elas ficavam mais nítidas, mais claras e até mesmo reconhecíveis. Fiz uma força incrível para mexer minhas mãos e pernas e fiz um esforço ainda maior para consegui abrir os olhos. No começo tudo estava turvo e confuso, mas conforme os segundos passavam tudo começava a se encaixar e pude notar algumas cores como o amarelo, o vermelho e até mesmo o preto, também percebi que tudo havia ficado em total silêncio.

Não demorou muito mais para que eu conseguisse compreender o que estava ao meu redor: era uma casa e eu estava em uma sala estar deitada em um sofá muito confortável, coberta com um grosso edredom muito próxima a uma lareira. Reparei que a cor amarela era o cabelo de um garoto que me olhava preocupado, eu o conhecia de algum lugar, mas minha cabeça doía tanto que só o fato de pensar já me causava dor.

-Onde estou? –disse a muito custo percebendo que minha voz havia saído rouca e falha.

-Se acalme Ino. –o outro respondeu.- Eu sou o Naruto e você está na minha casa.

Naruto? Sim, eu o conhecia... Ele é o namorado da Hinata. Mas, o que eu estava fazendo em sua casa?

-O que aconteceu? –eu me assustei um pouco e instintivamente tentei me sentar o que me causou uma dor agonizante que foi tão ruim que eu não pude reprimir um pequeno grito.

-Não se esforce você ainda está debilitada. –ele tenteou me ajudar, mas eu o ignorei e forcei meus músculos, no final eu consegui me sentar me enrolando no edredom como uma concha.

-O que aconteceu? –eu retomei a pergunta o encarando séria embora sentisse meus lábios tremerem e meu corpo arrepiar de cima abaixo por causa do frio que sentia.

-Você estava se afogando no lago e então o Sasuke te salvou e te trouxe para minha casa. –ele respondeu apontando para o garoto do lado e eu pude perceber que o borrão preto que havia visto há alguns instantes era na verdade a roupa que ele usava. – Aliás, o que você estava fazendo em um lugar perigoso daqueles? Poderia ter acontecido coisas muito ruins com você sabia?

Eu fiquei m silêncio tentando lembrar das ciosas com precisão, aos poucos fui lembrando cada passo do meu dia e o verdadeiro objetivo de eu estar naquele parque. Depois de algum tempo em total silêncio, finalmente minha ficha caiu.

-Cadê o Gaara?! –eu tentei gritar, mas minha voz saiu tão baixa que eu mal tinha certeza de tê-la ouvido.

Ninguém me respondeu.

-Por favor me digam onde ele está! –percebi que não iria obter a resposta tão facilmente então forcei meu corpo ao extremo e tentei me levantar, mas com a mesma velocidade que me levantei eu caí bruscamente no chão. O loiro e o moreno tentaram me ajudar, mas eu recusei sua ajuda e fiquei deitada no chão. Uma dor muito forte preencheu meu peito e o ar me faltou por uns instantes e só retornou quando um choro desesperado começou a sair.

-Ino...- Naruto chamou minha atenção e novamente eu não dei ouvidos, eu só conseguia chorar.

-Foi minha culpa! Eu sou a culpada de tudo isso! –meu corpo doía e eu ainda me sentia fraca.

-Levante-se daí agora, parece uma criança mimada e patética. –aquela voz era dele. Eu ergui meu rosto e o vi agachado com aqueles olhos verdes e sérios me encarando... E pela centésima vez naquele o ar me faltou. As lágrimas caíam silenciosas em um misto de alegria e raiva.

.*.

-Vamos, não fique me olhando com essa cara. –disse a encarando, mas o que mais me surpreendeu foi à reação dela. Foi tudo muito rápido, tudo que eu pude sentir foi a ardência e a vermelhidão que o tapa dela havia deixado em meu rosto.

Eu não gritei com ela nem ao menos fiquei bravo, eu não tinha esse direito, afinal ela estava me procurando enquanto eu me escondia na casa do Naruto e só parou quando quase morreu afogada em um lago de água congelante. Voltei meu rosto para encará-la e ela chorava feito um bebê. Por que ela estava chorando por mim? Eu realmente não precisava de suas lágrimas.

-Eu te odeio! –as palavras dela soaram baixas, mas foram suficientemente audíveis para qualquer um naquela sala silenciosa e de certa forma elas me machucaram um pouco. E qual não foi minha surpresa ao senti-la me abraçando tão forte a ponto de me sufocar. –Seu idiota! Você me deixou preocupada! Eu quase morri por sua causa, sabia?! –pude sentir as lágrimas dela molhando minha blusa.

Olhei para Naruto e Sasuke que observavam a cena tão perplexos quanto eu. Ela estava realmente preocupada a ponto de me abraçar e chorar? Mesmo depois das coisas que eu havia dito a ela?

Mesmo assim eu não correspondi a seu abraço.

-Por que está chorando?

-Porque eu me importo com você. –ela se afastou para olhar em meus olhos... Um olhar de compaixão e ternura, um olhar que ninguém nunca havia direcionado para mim.

-Por que você insiste em dizer essas coisas?

-Porque é verdade. -desta vez ela voltou seu olhar para meus braços que tinham as mangas arregaçadas. Ela segurou minha mão e a levou até a altura de seu rosto, com a mão livre ela deslizou os dedos de leve pelos recentes cortes que eu havia feito e eles arderam com o toque dela. –Eu sei como você se sente Gaara. –as lágrimas ainda caíam de seus olhos enquanto ela mantinha um pequeno sorriso terno nos lábios. –Eu não quero que você machuque de novo, pelo contrário, eu quero te ajudar a curar todas as suas feridas. –ela baixou a cabeça e começou a beijar de leve os ferimentos.

Meu coração doeu muito, como se tivessem cutucado uma ferida aberta. Ninguém nunca havia feito isso por mim, nem meu pai, nem meu tio, nem meus irmãos... Então porque ela estava se sujeitando a todas essas coisas?

-Pare com isso.- minha voz saiu baixa, como se ela tivesse me acertado um golpe.

-Não. –ela continuou a chorar e eu sentia suas lágrimas passando e queimando cada corte do meu braço.

-Para, por favor... – porque ela estava tentando me ajudar? Porque de repente eu senti uma enorme vontade de chorar com aqueles gestos inúteis de piedade?

-Eu não vou te abandonar Gaara, não importa o que você faça ou diga. –aquilo foi à gota d'água.

-Eu mandei você parar! –puxei meu braço bruscamente, mas ela não me deixou escapar e me envolveu em um abraço mais forte do que o anterior. Quase caímos no chão e ela continuava a me envolver... Um abraço que e nunca recebi e então aquelas vozes que eu tanto odiava começaram a gritar em minha cabeça.

_-Então você não me odeia tio Yashamaru?_

_-Não, está errado... Bem lá no fundo eu sempre odiei você._

_Choro..._

_-Você foi responsável pela morte da minha irmã..._

_Dor..._

_-Se você não tivesse nascido ela não teria morrido. É por isso que ninguém gosta de você, porque você é um monstro, um assassino... Na verdade era você que devia estar morto._

_Sangue..._

Coloquei minhas mãos na cabeça. Eu não agüentava mais... Nem mesmo Temari gostava de mim, porque se não ela não teria dito todas aquelas coisas.

-Eu não quero seu abraço, eu não quero sua piedade, eu não preciso disso. - minha voz estava por um fio.

-Shh... –ela começou a me embalar como uma criança e eu não tinha forças para contrariá-la. - ... Não foi sua culpa Gaara. Você não é o culpado pela morte do seu tio, eu sei que não.

-É mentira. Ninguém acredita em mim. Todos sempre me deixam sozinho, me julgam e me culpam.

-Eu não sou como os outros. Eu acredito em você. –ela encostou o queixo em minha cabeça. –Eu sei que você se sente sozinho e triste. Todos esses anos você guardou essas coisas dentro de você, não tenha medo de colocá-las para fora.

_-Foi por isso que Kankurou foi embora de casa! Ele não agüentava mais você!_

_-..._

_-Você matou nossa mãe!_

_-Temari não diga mais nada!_

_-Você é o problema desta família! Às vezes eu quero que você suma da minha vida!_

-Eu quero morrer... –as lágrimas brotaram dos meus olhos. Aquele abraço, aquele carinho, aquele aconchego que ela estava me dando... –Eu não quero mais ser assim... Eu quero morrer.

-Não diga isso...- eu a interrompi.

-Porque se eu morrer eu não vou mais sentir essa dor. Eu não queria ouvir aquilo que ele disse. Eu não queria matar meu tio. Eu não queria que todos me odiassem e nem queria trazer problemas. –eu chorava como uma criança, o que fazia Ino chorar comigo... Aquele abraço, aquele afago me deixavam tão vulnerável.

-Eu estou aqui com você agora, não precisa se segurar. Não guarde pra você nada disso. Chore o quanto você tiver que chorar, grite e me bata se quiser, eu estarei aqui com você e não vou te deixar cair.

Depois disso nenhuma palavra foi dita. Eu apenas chorava alto, com um vazio impreenchível. Estava a ponto de enlouquecer... Mas, eu sentia o calor de seu corpo contra o meu, sua voz cantarolando uma canção calma como um ninar e tudo que eu conseguia fazer era chorar.

_Ino..._

_Não te quero querer..._

_Não me conquistes, não me dês a mão_

_porque se me deres eu vou segurar...._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Nossa, que realmente estava inspirada. Escrevi sete páginas do Word o.o

Espero que tenham gostado, porque escrever este capítulo foi um enorme desafio, mas mesmo assim gostei muito e quase chorei. A partir daí a história vai ser um misto de flash backs e conflitos. Espero que apreciem.

**Respostas às reviews:**

**Lirit Oliver: **Obrigada pelo elogio e agradeço muito por estar lendo minha fic. Que ótimo que as palavras (finalmente) estão no lugar *pula de alegria também*. Bom, espero que tenha gostado deste 'grande fato' 

**Roamuh-chan: **Muito obrigada pela review.

**Anny S.U.H:** Que bom que você está gostando, fico muito feliz e agradecida. Eu também gosto de Ino x Gaara, mas a princípio essa fic seria uma Neji x Tenten. Muito obrigada pelo elogio.

**graci-chan:** Nha, obrigada pelos elogios! Fico muito feliz.

Bom, até o próximo capítulo. qualquer dúvida é só dizer.

Já matta ne.


	6. AVISO IMPORTANTE

**AVISO**

_Antes de qualquer coisa eu quero pedir milhares de desculpas a vocês leitores que tem acompanhado esta fanficition. Sei que estou a quase dois meses sem atualizá-la, mas tenho razões para tal atitude._

_1º: Eu tive um bloqueio mental tão grande que eu mal conseguia escrever o título do capítulo que irei postar._

_2º: A escola tem dado trabalho, literalmente. u.u_

_3º: Eu tive minha vida pessoal para resolver_

_4º: A boa notícia é que o capítulo seis está quase pronto e será postado até o final desta semana. Espero que esteja com a mesma qualidade dos outros capítulos, ok?_

_Muito obrigada a todos, saibam que vocês são muito importantes e eu sinto muito mesmo._

_Até logo ^^_


	7. Mudanças

_Sem medo, sem dor_

_Ninguém mais para culpar_

_Eu irei tentar sozinho_

_Traçar meu próprio destino_

_Eu aprendo a libertar minha mente_

_Agora eu preciso me encontrar_

_Mais uma vez_

_(If I Could Fly – Helloween)_

**Capítulo Seis**

**Mudanças**

Eu não estava conseguindo dormir, mesmo sentindo meu corpo doer, meus olhos incharem e arderem eu simplesmente não conseguia dormir... Tudo que eu sentia era minha cabeça sobre o colo de Ino enquanto ela afagava delicadamente meu cabelo. Minha mente está em branco, eu simplesmente não consigo esboçar nenhuma reação, não tenho forças para isso. Hora ou outra eu sinto uma lágrima caindo dos meus olhos, elas são tão involuntárias quanto o vazio que está dentro de mim, mas sempre que uma delas insiste em sair de meus olhos ela as enxuga com uma de suas mãos enquanto fica em silêncio. Palavras não são necessárias, ela me conforta sem ter que dizer nada.

Confesso que estou sentindo um sentimento de conforto, como um sentimento materno da mãe que eu nunca tive. E ela não está me pedindo nada em troca... Ino não está agindo como as pessoas que sempre estiveram ao meu redor, ela não ficou ao meu lado por bens materiais ou nada do tipo e eu simplesmente não consigo entender porque estou tão grato por ela ter me segurado quando eu estava a ponto de cair.

Eu estou completamente confuso. Memórias mórbidas do passado vagam minha mente e é como se de repente essas memórias se colidissem com as coisas tão recentemente vividas, algo como ódio versus amor.

Mas, eu sei que eu não vou poder me dar ao luxo de me prender a ela, eu simplesmente não posso criar laços fraternos com Yamanaka Ino porque mais cedo ou mais tarde ela irá sofrer... Sofrer porque se apegou a mim e eu simplesmente serei incapaz de fazer algo para livrá-la de tal dor.

-O que você está pensando? –ela me perguntou com a voz baixa e doce enquanto passava as mãos suavemente pelo meu cabelo desarrumado.

-Que você não deveria se aproximar de mim.

-Tarde demais, eu já me aproximei o bastante para não deixar você cometer uma loucura.

O silêncio se alojou entre nós, o único som emitido era pelo fogo que queimava a madeira na lareira que estava a alguns centímetros de nós. Eu refleti e coloquei as palavras no lugar, senti que as lágrimas não caíam mais e pelo visto não cairiam tão cedo. Me sentei saindo do conforto de seu colo, sentindo minha cabeça doer mais do que eu gostaria.

Abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes para responder a sua afirmação, mas comecei a medir bem as palavras que iria usar, até que finalmente achei as certas para dizer.

-O meu destino já está traçado e eu sei qual vai ser o final dele e por tal razão eu peço para que você não se importe comigo. –me levantei sentindo certa tontura, dei alguns passos, mas logo senti uma de suas mãos segurar meu ombro direito fazendo com que eu parasse instantaneamente.

-Você está errado. Por mais óbvio que possa parecer nós nunca iremos saber como será nosso fim, pode ser bom ou tão ruim a ponto de ser inimaginável para qualquer um. –ela deu alguns passos ficando de frente para mim, passando a me encarar de uma forma séria. –Se você tem tanta certeza do seu final... Eu farei de tudo para mudar o rumo da sua história.

Eu a encarei de certa forma surpreso com suas palavras, elas foram tão convincentes a ponto de por um segundo eu achar que Ino estava certa.

E infelizmente ela não estava...

-Faça como quiser. –dei um suspiro pesado e olhei para o enorme relógio de ponteiro que estava pendurado na parede um pouco acima da lareira. –São duas da manhã, eu só quero dormir.

E saí sem olhar para trás, mas ela me segurou de novo.

-Fique aqui, por favor. –seus olhos foram tão implorativos que eu não recusei. Na verdade eu queria ficar sozinho, mas a conhecendo como conheço tenho certeza que ela não me deixaria em paz.

Eu nada lhe respondi, apenas peguei algumas almofadas no sofá e o cobertor, me aproximei da lareira e deitei sobre o chão que estava coberto com um grosso e macio tapete, me cobri com o grosso edredom e fechei os olhos. Eu precisava descansar um pouco, pois meu corpo inteiro pesava e implorava por descanso.

Não demorou muito para que Ino fizesse o mesmo se deitando ao meu lado, puxando uma quantidade generosa do edredom para si própria.

Confesso que me sentia aliviado... O peso de anos e mais anos que fora injustamente jogado sobre mim havia desaparecido momentaneamente. Porque no final eu sabia que esse peso iria voltar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Então... Por um breve momento pensei que se tivesse Ino sempre por perto, talvez este pesar nunca mais voltasse... E esta idéia foi embora tão rapidamente quanto surgiu.

-Boa noite, Gaara. –a ouvi dizer e não pude evitar e me deixei sorrir levemente.

-Boa noite, Yamanaka.

-

-

-

Naquela noite eu não tive nenhum pesadelo e nem sonhos. Eu não acordei nenhuma vez durante a noite, não me senti cansado, sozinho ou com medo, tudo que eu senti foi uma imensa paz... Um descanso que eu nunca pensei ser capaz de possuir.

Estava desmaiado no meu subconsciente até que algumas vozes começaram a ficar altas e o barulho de algo batendo me fez despertar. Com muita indignação eu tentei voltar ao meu estado inconsciente, mas aquela porcaria de janela estava aberta, o que fez a claridade se fixar no meu rosto até que finalmente decidisse abrir os olhos... E com extrema indignação eu o fiz.

Ainda deitado olhei ao redor colocando cada pensamento em ordem até me lembrar de tudo que havia passado há algumas horas atrás. Suspirei derrotado sentindo meu corpo leve, o que foi muito gratificante.

Olhei no enorme relógio pela segunda vez: eram dez horas da manhã.

Virei-me na "cama" improvisada até ficar de barriga para cima, fitei o teto sem muito interesse, virei minha cabeça para meu lado esquerdo e pude notar que Ino não estava lá. Fiquei assim por um tempo curto e num impulso rápido me levantei deixando o edredom no chão, apesar do enorme frio que estava fazendo.

Senti meu estômago protestar por comida então passei a andar em direção a cozinha, ela era grande e toda revestida de azulejos e pisos brancos; os armários eram uma combinação de preto e branco e os eletrodomésticos tinham a mesma tonalidade combinando perfeitamente com a cor do local. Quando finalmente cheguei ao cômodo desejado não o adentrei, apenas me escorei no batente da porta prestando a atenção na conversa de Ino, Sasuke e Naruto.

Os três estavam sentados em uma grande mesa farta de pães, doces, sucos, frios e frutas de todos os tipos; Ino estava sentada em um dos lugares disponíveis da mesa de costas para mim, enquanto Naruto se sentava de frente para ela e Sasuke se mantinha de pé encostado no balcão da cozinha com uma xícara nas mãos.

-Muito obrigada pela hospitalidade, Sasuke e Naruto. – era a voz da Yamanaka –Mil desculpas pelo inconveniente de ontem, eu nem sei como agradecer.

-É a milésima vez que você se desculpa, Ino. –desta vez quem falava era Sasuke.

-Na verdade quem tem que agradecer somos nós...- Naruto suspirou. –Afinal você tem cuidado do Gaara.

-Como assim? – ela perguntou querendo saber onde o loiro queria chegar.

-Bom... –começou Sasuke tomando a fala do outro, além de haver notado minha presença, a ignorado completamente como se fizesse um convite silencioso para que eu ouvisse o que eles três tinham a dizer a meu respeito. –Eu e Naruto o conhecemos há muito tempo, desde que tínhamos uns doze anos, ou seja, somos amigos há nove anos. Você deve saber que Gaara teve muitos problemas na infância, na família... –fez-se um clima perturbador neste momento. Ele olhou para o loiro efusivo para que o mesmo continuasse sua fala.

-Mas, de uns três meses pra cá, ele tem mudado bastante o comportamento dele. Antes ele era baderneiro, vândalo e muito mulherengo. –eu o olhei com uma cara de poucos amigos, devido aos 'lindos' adjetivos que ele havia me denominado. O loiro apenas sorriu debochado e discreto ao ver minha expressão. –Mas, agora ele ficou mais certinho... Não enche tanto a cara, e eu não o vi mais com um monte de meninas, ele também ficou mais calmo.

-Mas, três meses atrás foi quando eu comecei a trabalhar com a Temari. –ela respondeu começando a entender.

-Eu devo te parabenizar Ino, você foi a única que conseguiu domar a fera. –disse Sasuke rindo.

Eu não podia ver o rosto dela, mas pelo que conheço de Ino ela provavelmente deve ter ficado com o rosto todo vermelho e como a mesma ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes pude constatar que minha suposição estava certa.

-Mas, deixando as brincadeiras de lado, o que você realmente pensa do Gaara, Ino. –perguntou Sasuke curioso bebericando vagarosamente o que eu supunha ser um café.

O silêncio se fez no momento, não algo incômodo, mas uma certa expectativa se criou ansiosa pela resposta da Yamanaka. Ela comeu uma bolacha e a mastigou vagarosamente até finalmente responder a pergunta do Uchiha.

-Eu acho que ele é incompreendido. Eu descobri algumas coisas do passado dele, vocês devem saber... Aquelas coisas pesadas e tristes. –pude perceber pelo movimento que ela fez com a cabeça que fitava o loiro e o moreno. –Mas, isso não me importa. Afinal de contas todos nós somos humanos e temos o direito de errar, só porque o erro dele foi aparentemente mais grave isso não me dá o direito de chamá-lo de monstro. –pude ver a surpresa nos meus colegas com as palavras dela. –Acho que ele só foi uma vítima do acaso, das coisas ruins e isso não significa que ele não possa mudar. Ele é uma ótima pessoa, eu sei disso, e confio nele. E por confiar nele, por ter um sentimento dentro de mim que eu não sei dizer... Eu lutaria até minhas últimas forças para ver o Gaara sorrir, acho que até daria minha vida para que ele esquecesse tudo e fosse viver uma vida sem magoas e tristezas, apenas felicidades e coisas boas. –tudo ficou quieto e uma espécie de atmosfera aconchegante se formou e só então notei que ela limpava o rosto... Só então vi que ela chorava por minha causa, de novo. –Droga, eu nem sei porque estou chorando. –ela riu divertida.

-É porque você se preocupa com ele, que coisa mais óbvia. –flou Naruto sorrindo com alivio. –Ora, ora! A bela adormecida finalmente acordou! –riu fazendo todos voltarem a atenção para mim.

-Ga- Gaara?!- gaguejou e quase caiu da cadeira. –Você está se sentindo melhor? –perguntou me olhando atentamente.

-Sim. –sentei do lado do loiro e comecei a me servir, meu estômago protestava e rugia em agradecimento.

-Se me dão licença. –anunciou a loira se levantando e saindo da cozinha. –Vou deixá-los sozinhos para conversarem mais abertamente.

Logo que a loira saiu Sasuke começou a falar.

-Gaara, eu sei que não tenho nada a ver com sua vida, mas sou seu amigo e você sabe disso. O que aquela garota representa para você afinal de contas? –ele bebericou o que deveria ser o último gole de seu café e depositou a xícara sobre a pia.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Quando você chegou aqui há alguns dias atrás estava completamente furioso, tanto que cortou os pulsos e admito que fiquei preocupado que você cometesse um suicídio. Mas, quando eu trouxe a Ino, você esqueceu de tudo e mesmo sem expressar um sentimento sequer eu pude ver em seus olhos que você se preocupou com ela. –ele deu uma pausa como se tivesse medindo as palavras e logo voltou a falar. –E quando ela acordou e começou a procurar por você de forma tão sincera... Senti-me tocado, de verdade, e você sabe que eu não sou uma das pessoas mais sensíveis deste mundo. –passou as mãos sobre o cabelo desarrumado. –O que eu quero dizer é que ela nasceu pra te resgatar, sabe? Depois do que ela fez ontem, da forma como ela te tratou, como ela mexeu nas suas feridas mais profundas e tudo que você fez foi chorar. Você não bateu nela, não quebrou nada e nem saiu descontrolado por aí... Você simplesmente chorou, colocou tudo pra fora.

Ele voltou seu olhar para mim dando um fim silencioso ao seu ponto de vista franco e ficou a esperar uma resposta minha.

-Eu não sei o que pensar dela. Quando a conheci a achei insuportável, queria de todas as formas brincar com ela e fazê-la comer em minhas mãos. E sinceramente eu acho que aconteceu o contrário, no final das contas quem está na mão dela sou eu. Admito que ela tem um certo poder sobre mim e depois de conhecê-la um pouco mais eu percebi que não me importo com isso.

-Você gosta dela?

-A questão não é essa. Eu não posso deixar que ela se aproxime demais ela não merece sofrer... Eu sei que se ela se aproximar muito de mim ela vai chorar, ela vai sofrer e eu não quero que ela seja mais uma das pessoas que derramaram lágrimas vãs por mim.

-

-

-

Já anoiteceu e Ino me convenceu a voltar para casa de Temari. Ela disse que eu não poderia fugir para sempre dos meus medos, dos meus problemas, que uma hora ou outra eu teria que enfrentá-los e que uma boa forma de começar a derrubar as barreiras que criei à minha volta seria restabelecer meus laços familiares. Por isso ela foi comigo até onde eu moro com minha irmã e me convenceu de conversar com ela civilizadamente.

Quando entramos pudemos ver que Shikamaru estava lá também. Temari assim que me viu me abraçou tão apertado que eu mal podia respirar; pediu perdão e chorou muito. E eu não senti raiva dela, não gritei com ela, não quebrei nada... Mas, confesso que fiquei um pouco nervoso com tanto sentimentalismo.

Ela pediu para que eu falasse sobre o que estava sentindo, para eu abrir meu coração para ela e eu penas disse que não estava pronto, que era melhor dar um passo de cada vez.

E depois de colocar tudo em pratos limpos, levei Ino até a casa dela, apenas para arejar a cabeça e no final só acabei me confundindo mais.

_.*._

_-Uau! Estou orgulhosa de você, Gaara!- ela sorriu. –Conseguiu derrubar uma barreira interior! Agora, precisamos trabalhar com as outras coisas... –falou determinada mais para ela do que para mim._

_-Olha... –eu suspirei cansado, lidar com o gênio da Yamanka não era algo tão fácil. -...Eu agradeço o que fez por mim, de verdade, mas acho que é melhor cada um tomar seu rumo, sabe?_

_Ela ficou em silêncio me encarando com certa decepção no olhar e não disse nada._

_-É melhor para mim e pra você que nós acabemos com qualquer sentimento que poderá prejudicar ambos no futuro._

_-Hum... Você não acha que está sendo muito injusto?_

_-Injusto? -agora ela havia me intrigado._

_-Sim. Você aparece na minha vida do nada e confesso que eu te achava um chato; então eu descobri muitas coisas em relação a sua pessoa; eu queria muito ajudá-lo e fico feliz que tenha conseguido fazê-lo, nem que for um pouco. –ela sorriu de leve.. –Você me conquistou de uma forma diferente, o que eu sinto por você não é amor, não é possessão, nem pena, é algo que nem eu mesma consigo dizer. O que eu quero é que você seja feliz, que você possa sorrir livremente e ser feliz com alguém... –ela ficou um pouco mais séria, mas ainda mantinha o sorriso nos lábios. -...Que você seja feliz. –ela deu um último sorriso e entrou rapidamente em sua casa sem nem ao menos olhar para trás._

_*.*_

Agora eu estou deitado em minha cama no escuro, apenas as luzes da rua iluminam fracamente meu quarto me fazendo ter uma certa alucinação dos objetos inanimados que decoram o cômodo. Estou sem nenhuma idéia formada, nenhum sentimento claro parece vir a mim. Uma parte diz para eu esquecer o passado e dar uma chance a Ino e outro lado diz que não vale a pena, que tudo irá se repetir e que a dor só irá voltar pior e mais insuportável. Tudo que posso constatar neste momento é que estou em um campo de batalha: passado versus futuro; mágoas e feridas versus o apoio de Ino. Tudo ainda é muito confuso, mas o que tiver de ser será, não importa o tempo e a circunstância nós nunca poderemos fugir do que nos aguarda, sejam elas coisas boas ou ruins.

_Ficamos à deriva e à mercê do destino..._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Uau! Demorei muito para postar! Peço zilhões de perdão a vocês meus queridos, amados e importantíssimos leitores. Sei que disse que iria postar no final da semana, mas minha Internet simplesmente pifou e fiquei mais de dois meses _off-line_.

Enfim, acho que de todos os capítulos este foi o piorzinho porque eu parei de escrever do nada e quando voltei a reescrevê-lo estava com idéias totalmente diferentes. Mas, este capítulo é muito importante para a fic, ele é como se fosse a passagem para um "novo tempo" na vida dos nossos amados personagens e logo logo vocês vão entender a fic de uma maneira geral.

Ah! Mais uma vez obrigada pelas reviews e agora é hora de respondê-las! 8D

I. Kiryu: Muito obrigada pelos elogios, fico muito feliz que goste desta fic especialmente. Isso é muito importante para mim. =D

Gloomy: Sério que eu fiz você chorar? O.O Uau! Fico feliz porque consegui passar este sentimento para a história. E muito obrigada pelo elogio! ^^

Roamuh-chan: Nhá! Brigada! 8D

graci-chan: Obrigada, fico feliz de estar melhorando a cada dia. Sério, quando alguém diz isso me faz ficar feliz porque para tudo na nossa vida nós precisamos buscar uma superação. =)

JoyceFlexa: Hehe! Thank You! =)

Lirit Toshiyuki: Eu adorei escrever o Gaara de uma forma tão vulnerável e sentimental. Eu ralei a cuca pra deixar ele assim, acredite. Bom, esta fic seria uma Neji Tem porque eles são um casal muito bom para se trabalhar e eles se encaixavam perfeitamente na personalidade que eu estava procurando. Mas, o Neji já tem um passado todo 'definido' e ficaria extremamente difícil passar isso para a atualidade, além do mais a fic ficaria muito cansativa, pois eu ficaria mais tempo explicando o passado dele do que desenvolvendo a história no 'presente'. Por isso preferi GaaIno, pois mesmo que o Gaara já tenha um passado definido, ele é pouco explorado, por isso da para usá-lo de uma grande forma sem muitas explicações.

Muito obrigada por ler a fic e tirar suas dúvidas, fico feliz por você se interessar. =D

Bom, como um pedido de desculpas eu adiantei o capítulo sete. Ele está prontinho e tudo que vocês tem a fazer e continuar lendo e me dizendo o que acham.

Muito obrigada gente!

Tami - Sushi


	8. Confiança

_Nada nos deixa tão solitários quanto nossos segredos_

_(Paul Tournier)_

**Capítulo Sete**

**Confiança**

O inverno está em sua época mais fria e particularmente é à parte do ano que mais me agrada. Eu estive pensando, revendo conceitos, lembrando de momentos da minha vida e pude fazer diversas assimilações e comparações. Por exemplo, todos nós temos nossos temores, nossas tristezas, nossos segredos, sejam segredos que envolvem mentiras, dores, injustiças, até mesmo ressentimentos; todos temos uma parte de nós na qual não queremos que ninguém veja; partes feridas das quais não queremos que ninguém toque. Cheguei à conclusão de que a parte obscura do ser humano é como o inverno. O inverno é a uma estação quieta, a que menos mostra sua beleza, a que mais se esconde. O inverno gosta de se refugiar ocultando seu real propósito, ele não é como a primavera que colore o mundo com suas cores, suas flores e seus jardins; não é como o verão que exibe suas maravilhosas praias, o calor avassalador do sol; não é como o outono que é uma mistura de todas as estações, uma mistura de tudo que há... Ele é apenas o inverno. Não se exibe, não colore, não mistura, apenas se aquieta e passa batido. Muitos detestam o frio, a neve e todas as outras coisas, mas não param para pensar que o inverno é o único que pode mostrar sem receio a tristeza da Mãe Natureza, o único que não precisa ocultar seus sentimentos, o único que não se importa em agradar. Talvez seja por isso que ele é tão odiado por algumas pessoas, talvez seja porque todos apenas vêem seu lado ruim e se esquecem de ver sua real beleza. Se formos analisar é muito difícil encontrar uma pessoa que verdadeiramente goste do inverno, uma pessoa que veja além da neve, da falta de cores, das geadas, da sensação de perda de calor. E quando encontramos alguém que seja desta forma até nos impressionamos. Talvez muitos não gostem dele por sua sinceridade... Viram as costas e ignoram o que ele tem a dizer, afinal de contas ninguém gosta de ouvir a verdade, ninguém gosta de ser obrigado a admitir que está errado.

E eu sou como o inverno. Não tenho cores, não tenho brilho, não tenho uma expressividade natural. Deve ser por isso que sempre fui deixado de lado desde minha infância, por ser sincero, por não usar máscaras e simplesmente ser uma criança única. Mas, tudo isso foi tirado de mim quando eu ainda era um menino, a hipocrisia, o ódio, o rancor me fizeram chegar ao fundo do poço. Como o inverno tive que me camuflar para que ninguém tocasse em minhas feridas, tive que me esconder na escuridão para que ninguém se aproximasse demais e tudo isso só fez com que eu me afundasse mais a ponto de eu ser um atormentado, a ponto de eu não poder dormir em paz, a ponto de não poder chorar, aponto de ter que beber e agir como um vândalo qualquer apenas para encontrar algum prazer em minha vida sem sentido, a ponto de cortar meus pulsos, minhas pernas, de tirar meu próprio sangue, de várias tentativas frustradas de suicídio. Criei uma máscara tão forte e impenetrável a ponto de eu mesmo pensar que nunca mais veria um raio de sol.

E então ela apareceu brilhando como o verão, cheia de cores como a primavera, com uma personalidade tão confusa quanto o outono... Mas ao olhá-la ela não apresentava nenhum traço do inverno. Talvez fosse por isso que eu a odiasse tanto a princípio, por ela ser tão livre e expressiva quanto um pássaro e eu estar limitado a uma pequena e mísera gaiola. Não sei como, não sei como ela conseguiu, mas ela fora à única que conseguira rachar minha máscara ao meio me obrigando a mostrar minha verdadeira face. O incrível é que ela não chegou a mim como o calor que viola e castiga o frio de uma forma cruel. Ela era sol e se fez lua; era a flor mais bonita do jardim e se fez de erva daninha; era o mais belo buquê de rosas e se fez espinho... Ela arriscou a si mesma apenas para me salvar. Se fez inverno comigo e me mostrou tudo o que havia por detrás da névoa densa e fria, me mostrou todas as estações e as qualidades que posso encontrar no mundo e eu sou simplesmente grato a ela por isso. Devo minha vida a ela, pois se não fosse Ino eu já teria morrido...

Mas, quando nós achamos que encontramos um ponto de segurança, simplesmente vem algo e nos desestabiliza de uma maneira aparentemente pior que a outra. E agora eu estou morrendo de novo...

-

-

-

Já faz cerca de uma semana que não vejo ou falo com Ino. Eu simplesmente me sinto violado, ultrajado, idiota e humilhado. Nunca havia falado com uma pessoa de uma maneira tão desesperada e implorativa, eu não choro na frente de uma pessoa desde meus onze ou doze anos de idade e, de repente, ela aparece falando meia dúzia de palavras bonitas me fazendo chorar mais do que uma pessoa conseguiria em cinco anos. Sinceramente eu me sinto um tonto, não a vejo a mais de uma semana e realmente não me importo de ficar mais tempo sem vê-la.

-Agora só falta ela aparecer do nada. –resmunguei para o nada passando a mão pela minha testa suada.

Neste momento estou encaixotando todas as coisas do meu quarto. Cansei de ficar às custas de minha irmã como um vagabundo filhinho-de-papai qualquer, eu quero ser alguém e ter minha independência, eu sei que tenho capacidade de fazer isso sozinho o que me faltava era um incentivo e força de vontade. E eu consegui essas duas coisas. No começo Temari discordou da idéia de eu morar sozinho, mas no final se deu por vencida e decidiu cooperar comigo... Sinceramente ela cooperou até demais, conseguiu alugar um apartamento perto daqui, nada muito extravagante, apenas o suficiente para que eu consiga me virar sem muitas dificuldades; além de tudo também me conseguiu um emprego, ela tem um amigo chamado Sai que é um grande artista então ela mostrou alguns de meus desenhos e minhas poesias. Resumindo tudo, eu começo a trabalhar para ele semana que vem.

Estou feliz por estar conseguindo andar sozinho após vinte anos de dependência total, creio que a partir de agora minha vida tende a melhorar ou a piorar, isso depende das circunstâncias.

Estava quase acabando de colocar todas minhas roupas dentro de uma enorme caixa de papelão qualquer quando a campainha tocou de uma maneira incrivelmente estridente me fazendo levar um choque e enfim sair de meus devaneios sobre o futuro.

Larguei tudo que estava fazendo rumando até a porta, passando rapidamente pelos corredores, atravessando a sala e o pequeno hall de entrada. Nem me dei o trabalho de olhar pelo olho mágico, provavelmente era a pizza que eu havia pedido há uns vinte minutos. Peguei a chave que estava em um móvel próximo a porta e a abri sem rodeios.

O ar me faltou e eu quase cair para trás ao ver aqueles olhos azuis me encarando. Droga! O que a Yamanaka estava fazendo na minha casa às oito e meia da noite em plena quinta feira? Eu odeio essa minha boca grande e idiota.

-Gaara! Como você ousa?! – ela entrou sem cerimônias e estava aparente e nitidamente irritada comigo por algo que eu nem ao menos fazia idéia. –Você ia se mudar e nem me avisou? Nem ao menos me pediu ajuda!

-Quem te contou isso? –perguntei enquanto vagarosamente fechava a porta para em seguida voltar-se para onde a loira estava. Na verdade eu não precisava de resposta para aquela pergunta, com toda certeza havia sido Temari, ela era à única que tinha conhecimento sobre minha mudança.

-Não interessa quem me contou. Poxa vida Gaara, eu pensei sinceramente que você confiava em mim. –agora sua voz era de pura indignação. –Eu entendo que você não queria falar comigo por causa daquilo que aconteceu semana passada, você provavelmente está com vergonha de ter se exposto de uma maneira tão forte e eu entendo isso e não quero que você me trate como se fosse sua melhor amiga, quero que seja apenas você mesmo. –ela suspirou e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, provavelmente estava se acalmando ou pensando nas palavras que viriam a seguir, já que eu não disse absolutamente nada. –Olha, o que eu quero é que você apenas confie em mim, assim como eu também quero poder contar com você, certo?

-Ino...- eu tentei falar alguma coisa, mas assim que comecei logo fui cortado.

-É melhor esquecer isso. –ela deu um leve sorriso como se nada tivesse acontecido. –Você provavelmente deve estar arrumando suas coisas, neh?

Sem que eu pudesse dizer nada ou ao menos pudesse agir de alguma forma, ela se pôs a subir rapidamente as escadas que davam acesso ao segundo andar da casa. Tudo que pude fazer foi segui-la até meu quarto porque eu sabia que era o único lugar lógico onde ela estaria.

Assim que cheguei ao cômodo não entrei totalmente, apenas me escorei no batente da porta e passei a observar a loira maluca que revirava minhas coisas sem um pingo de timidez. Suas roupas ainda estão com alguns flocos de neve: à boina cinza um pouco torta na cabeça, o sobre - tudo vermelho por cima de uma blusa de cacharrel preta, o jeans folgado cobrindo o all – star branco... Ela fazia uma combinação estranha de tudo e por incrível que pareça dava certo. Não estou me referindo apenas as suas roupas, mas de como ela conseguira mudar meu conceito sobre ela em uma quantidade considerável.

Ficamos assim, em silêncio, por um tempo que eu não sei dizer. Eu apenas a observando enquanto ela vasculhava algumas coisas minhas e eu sinceramente não estava me importando com sua repentina invasão de privacidade.

Não me importei até quando ela subitamente se ajoelhou ao lado de minha cama e começou a tatear o chão em baixo do móvel... E eu sabia o que ela estava procurando.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - falei com nítido desagrado entrando no quarto me aproximando dela o suficiente quando ela puxou a maleta para fora a fim de tirar o objeto de suas mãos.

-Eu vou jogar isso fora. –disse me encarando tentando manter a voz calma.

-Você entra em minha casa, vasculha as minhas coisas e ainda acha que tem o direito de escolher o que é bom ou ruim para mim? –eu segurei em seu pulso firmemente e a olhei nos olhos, eu estava com o sangue fervendo, nunca gostei que decidissem as coisas por mim e não seria agora que iam começar a fazê-lo. A vi contorcer um pouco a face em conseqüência do braço que eu segurava com firmeza. –Você não é nada para mim! Pegue toda sua merda de piedade e me deixe em paz!

-... Você pode me machucar se quiser. –ela disse após um tempo de quietude. –Eu não vou revidar e nem abrir um boletim de ocorrência na polícia. –ela sorriu triste. –Eu vou repetir pela milionésima vez que eu não estou aqui por piedade, estou aqui porque quero te ajudar. Mesmo que em troca eu receba palavras e atitudes tão cruéis.

Eu a olhei profundamente nos olhos indignado. O que ela estava pensando? O que ela estava fazendo?

-Você é inacreditável. –falei por fim soltando seu pulso logo em seguida. Levantei-me e fui até o outro lado do quarto me sentando em uma poltrona que ficava de frente para a cama. –Sinceramente eu queria entender o que se passa nessa sua cabeça neurótica... –coloquei uma das mãos no rosto suspirando derrotado.

Ino se ajeitou em uma posição confortável para ela, mas ainda permanecia sentada ao chão esfregando o pulso pressionado com a outra mão. Ela se recostou à base do meu leito e pareceu refletir em suas próprias ações.

-O que se passa em minha cabeça é simples, acontece que você é idiota o suficiente para não entender. –seu jeito mudou subitamente. -Tudo que eu estou fazendo é jogar fora às coisas do seu passado, aquilo que te traz dor.

-Por quê?

-Porque eu quero te ver sorrir e quero poder ver você olhar para trás sem mágoas ou rancores, compreende? –ela se levantou apressada e foi até mim. –O que eu quero é te ver feliz! Eu Ino Yamanaka quero ver Sabaku no Gaara sorrindo! Mas não adianta nada eu me esforçar ao extremo se você não quiser mudar realmente. Se você quiser continuar nessa vidinha medíocre e infeliz, vá em frente... Mas, tenha a certeza de que fará isso sozinho porque eu não quero correr atrás de uma pessoa que não quer ser ajudada. –ela tinha seriedade e convicção tanto no olhar como na voz. –Se você optar pelo caminho de viver sozinho eu saio daqui agora e então você pode ter a certeza de que eu nunca mais irei lhe dirigir uma palavra sequer, por mais que isso me doa. –ela me estendeu a mão direita e passou a olhar-me diretamente na face. –Caso contrário eu estarei aqui para ser seu alicerce.

Mais uma vez as palavras convictas dela me tragaram para uma consciência que eu jamais pensei ter. Metade de mim falava que não era necessário nada disso, que as palavras dela não passavam de uma bobagem sentimental e manipuladora. Fazendo-me lembrar das mesmas coisas dolorosas que eu tenho vivido a tanto anos.

A outra parte queria se apegar a ela com todas minhas forças e simplesmente se deixar levar por essa loira esquisita que aparecera em minha vida e a mudara da noite para o dia.

Travei uma batalha interna neste momento. O que fazer? Tudo que eu sempre fui ser lançado à esperança do que podia ser apenas um monte palavras vãs.

O que eu tinha a perder afinal?

-Um dia eu ainda vou entender como as coisas que você fala conseguem me afetar tanto. – e segurei em sua mão.

-

-

-

Passaram-se exatos trinta dias desde que fiz aquele "acordo" com Ino. Naquele dia jogamos muitas coisas fora... Para ser mais exato quem jogou as coisas fora foi ela, já que eu tomei essa atitude um pouco a contra gosto. Ela pegou minha maleta, minhas seringas, agulhas, enfim, tudo que eu usava para me automutilar; juntou alguns objetos, mini esculturas de anjos, caveiras, crucifixos, além de algumas peças de roupas, filmes, revistas e desenhos. Com muito custo a convenci a deixar minhas poesias. Ela me disse que não tinha nada contra a arte, a música, e as outras coisas, pelo contrário, ela afirmou que aprecia todas essas coisas. Segundo a loira ela apenas queria afastar de mim as coisas que me traziam memórias ruins. E eu concordei.

Agora eu já estou morando em minha nova casa ou apartamento, como preferir. Fora a Yamanaka que me ajudara a mobiliá-lo e confesso que apreciei o resultado final. Por ser um lugar razoavelmente pequeno, optamos por usar cores claras nos cômodos. A sala é toda branca com uma iluminação estratégica em uma luz fraca e aconchegante, os móveis são de um tom marrom médio deixando tudo muito aconchegante; os banheiros são de piso acinzentado com as paredes brancas, possuindo armários igualmente brancos; a cozinha é completamente branca, os armários são pretos e os eletrodomésticos são uma mistura das duas cores; meu quarto possuí uma enorme cama de solteiro em seu centro, as paredes são brancas de uma iluminação amarelada deixando o lugar 'pacífico', do lado esquerdo há uma escrivaninha com meu computador, do lado direito há o guarda roupa de grande porte na cor creme e logo em frente a cama com certo espaço de distância, há uma raque que na parte superior tem uma televisão e na parte inferior um mini system. Também há cortinas beges simples e grandes na janela do quarto e na janela da sala que na verdade é uma porta para a varanda.

Estou trabalhando com Sai a três semanas e estou achando tudo muito novo e diferente. Ele possuí uma galeria de arte, mas não trabalha apenas com isso, também mexe com design de diversos modos e fotografia. Eu já conhecia alguns trabalhos dele, pois ele é um artista renomado em nosso país. Particularmente eu gosto de auxiliá-lo em todos os lugares e compromissos que ele vai, tenho aprendido muito com tudo que ele sabe e sei que ele tem muito a me ensinar. Não nos falamos muito, mas o considero uma 'boa pessoa' e devo admitir que aquele sorriso falso e constante em seu rosto me irrita muito profundamente a ponto de eu querer esfregar seu rosto no asfalto. Mas, mesmo assim ele é uma 'boa pessoa'.

Neste período de um mês eu tenho me encontrado com a Yamanaka em um barzinho chamado _Queen_. Lá ela faz um pequeno show acústico para entreter a grande quantidade de clientes todos os sábados. Ela canta muito bem e prefere cantar músicas de sua própria autoria, às vezes as pessoas pedem algumas músicas conhecidas e a fim de agradá-los ela acaba por atender o pedido do público. Eu apenas sou um expectador que toma uma bebida ou outra sem muito compromisso. Na verdade eu nem ao menos sei o que vou fazer lá, apesar do ambiente ser muito agradável, eu apenas a observo tocar e depois conversamos um pouco sobre nada de importante enquanto voltamos juntos pela rua, cada um tomando uma garrafa pequena de Smirnoff Ice madrugada à dentro, já que o estabelecimento não é tão longe, apenas trinta ou quarenta minutos de caminhada.

E foi em uma dessas noites de farra sem sentido que decidimos montar uma banda, na verdade é mais uma dupla do que uma banda propriamente dita.

E cá estamos nós dentro da casa dela, bebendo alguns goles da bebida alcoólica costumeira, sentados no meio da sala, descalços, compondo música em plenas duas horas da manhã.

Ela ri e fala muitas coisas sem sentido tentando rimar uma palavra na outra enquanto eu tento em vão tirar alguma melodia do violão.

-Acho que isso não está dando certo. -reclamei bagunçando meus próprios cabelos.

-É lógico que está dando certo! –ela sorveu mais um pouco da bebida e voltou sua atenção para o papel que estava perto de seus pés e o leu com atenção repetindo as palavras em voz alta. – No dia em que eu saí de casa minha mãe me disse: "Filho vem cá". Passou a mão em meus cabelos, olhou em meus olhos e começou a falar... –ela parou a leitura para dar lugar a uma gargalhada. –Isso está horrível!

-Você acha? –ironizei.

-Nós precisamos colocar nossos sentimentos, sabe? Falar daquilo que nós pensamos, sentimos e que se dane o mundo! –ela tomou mais do conteúdo da garrafa e eu estou achando que os efeitos do álcool estão começando a fazer efeito. –Sério! Vamos falar de... Bom, o que você está pensando agora? –indagou empolgada.

Enquanto pensava em algo coerente bebi uma quantidade generosa de vodka e acabei por deixar uma pequena parte do líquido escapar por meus lábios fazendo-a descer quase até meu pescoço.

Ino me olhou seriamente e se aproximou de mim colocando uma das mãos próxima a minha boca.

-Você deixou derramar, Gaara! Que desperdício!

Sem timidez ou cerimônia alguma ela selou os lábios avermelhados e inchados nos meus. Fechei os olhos e retribui calmamente. O gosto de vodka misturado à adrenalina e o palpitar do coração me trouxeram uma sensação agradável. Eu realmente não pensei no que estava fazendo e não faço a mínima idéia de quanto tempo ficamos daquela maneira, mas subitamente senti minha boca ficar descoberta, abri os olhos e a fitei.

-Eu... –a face estava vermelha a confusão era nítida em seu olhar. –Desculpe, Gaara. Eu não devia ter feito isso. Foi uma péssima idéia ter te convencido a entrar. Eu não sei nem ao menos o que dizer.

-Não se preocupe. –comecei atraindo a atenção dela. –Eu não estou bravo e em parte eu me deixei levar. Não fique com remorso, hoje foi... Divertido, nós só bebemos demais.

Levantei-me e arrumei-me, peguei tudo que era meu e procurei sair de lá.

-Boa noite, Ino.

-

-

-

E depois de alguns meses a insônia se fez presente mais uma vez em minhas noites solitárias e pensativas.

Mesmo depois de tomar um banho e escovar os dentes eu ainda podia sentir o gosto do beijo dela. Não estou dizendo que a amo e prefiro não ter esse relacionamento com ela. Aconteceu por acaso e tudo que temos a fazer é esquecer isso. Há alguns meses atrás eu não suportava a idéia de tê-la perto de mim, tudo que eu queria era pirraçá-la e agora o jogo mudou. Não sei onde isso vai dar, só não podemos nos envolver porque só iremos nos machucar mais tarde, eu tenho certeza disso. E mesmo com toda essa razão eu não posso deixar de cogitar a idéia de que ela está realmente mexendo comigo. E isso é mais do que preocupante.

Virei-me na cama mais uma vez e nada do sono vir. Olhei o relógio que marcava três e quarenta e cinco da manhã. Desisti de dormir procurando fechar meus olhos e esvaziar minha mente.

Inesperadamente cerca de quinze ou vinte minutos depois algumas palavras começaram a surgir em minha mente. Ascendi o abajur que fica em um criado mudo ao lado de minha cama, procurei por caneta e papel no mesmo lugar e tive sucesso em minha busca acabando por encontrar um bloco de notas qualquer e uma caneta que tinha a tinta no fim. Assim que tomei nota do que surgira em minha cabeça, depositei os objetos novamente sobre o criado mudo de uma forma desajeitada, apaguei o abajur e tornei-me a deitar. Não demorou muito para que eu pegasse no sono ainda pensando nas palavras que me acometeram tão subitamente.

_¹ Eu preferiria estar vagando faminto e sem teto_

_A estar aqui no calor de uma derrota silenciosa_

_Você precisa ser honesta comigo e ser impiedosa_

_Não me prendas, não me faças querer-te_

_Liberta-te e afasta-me._

_Não haverão lágrimas,_

_Desejo ou saudades, _

_Serás tu e serei eu_

_Mas não nós..._

-

-

-

O telefone tocou, mas eu não quis me levantar para atendê-lo, apenas me virei para o outro lado e o ignorei esperando a secretária eletrônica fazer meu papel. Estava tão cansado que nem ao menos dei importância à pessoa que havia ligado.

_-Alô? Gaara aqui é a doutora Tsunade. Os exames que você fez há algumas semanas está pronto. Preciso que você venha ao hospital urgente, pois sua doença está ficando mais forte._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

¹- Este é o trecho da música Let me Out dos Ben's brothers

Um capitulo a mais para vocês e eu espero sinceramente que tenham gostado. Sei que demorei muito e peço zilhões de desculpas por isso. Não dou certeza quando o capítulo oito saí, mas não deve demorar já que minha inspiração voltou e eu estou sentindo uma enorme vontade de reescrever esta fic.

Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo, sem vocês esta história não teria sentido algum.

Abraços.

Tami – Sushi.


	9. Dor

_Eu não descanso quando eu fecho meus olhos_

_O som de morte soa contra minha paz_

_Transbordando o cálice do meu pranto_

_E não há lugar aonde descansar..._

_(Resgate – Meu Lugar)_

**Capítulo Oito**

**Dor**

-

-

-

É engraçado como a vida nos prega peças. Pensar em que tudo que até hoje nos deu base pode desmoronar em questão de segundos. Como tudo que nós amamos pode simplesmente ir embora para nunca mais voltar... É estranho, sabe? Por mais que saibamos que um dia as pessoas que nós nos importamos irão partir, nós nunca estamos preparados para receber a notícia de que uma delas foi embora.

Agora eu estou aqui ao lado da lápide de meu primo que era mais como um irmão. Estou debaixo da neve incessante que cai calma e vagarosamente sobre esta cidade e realmente não me importo. Meu coração está apertado com a dor da perda. Não há mais ninguém aqui no cemitério, apenas eu. Ninguém da família sabe, já que ele estava vindo me fazer uma visita surpresa. Eu sou a única a carregar o peso de sua morte e isso é incrivelmente doloroso porque eu ainda posso me lembrar dele...

_-Ino, tirou nota vermelha de novo, un?- acusou enquanto olhava meu boletim que estava jogado em cima de minha cama._

_-Deidara! Me ajuda, por favor! Se minha mãe ficar sabendo ela nunca mais vai me deixar sair de casa e com certeza vai cortar a Internet! – falei em pânico me jogando deitada ao lado dele que estava sentado na cama._

_-Ino-chan, você só tem dezesseis anos... Se continuar com tantas preocupações vai ficar com rugas mais tarde. – ele ironizou e eu apenas revirei meus olhos._

_-Esquece, eu dou conta disso mais tarde. –falei emburrada. –Mas, e você? Como anda a vida de empresário?É muito legal morar em outra cidade?_

_-Muito bem. Mas, infelizmente daqui alguns dias terei que voltar para lá... É difícil ficar longe da família, ainda mais da pequena coisa fofa que eu chamo de prima, un! –sem cerimônias ele começou a me fazer muitas cócegas até eu não ter mais forças. Para revidar peguei meu travesseiro e taquei nele com certa força._

_-Você quer guerra, un? Então vamos lá! –ele sorriu divertido tacando o travesseiro contra mim de novo e assim começamos uma guerra de travesseiros, almofadas e ursos de pelúcia. Só paramos quando eu acidentalmente acertei um bicho de pelúcia com muita força no único olho que ele usava para enxergar, já que o outro ele escondia atrás de uma comprida franja._

Senti meus lábios se contorcerem involuntariamente em um sorriso após essa lembrança. Até agora não consegui chorar uma lágrima sequer... Não chorei quando fui reconhecer seu corpo e muito menos quando ele foi enterrado, acho que estou em estado de choque. Eu já havia passado por este tipo de perda antes, mas nenhuma que doesse tanto quanto a de agora. Com certeza é a quinta feira mais triste e marcante da minha vida.

-

-

-

Ouvi meu celular tocar, mas recusei abrir meus olhos, apesar de não estar dormindo. Estava um pouco desnorteada, mas ainda me lembrava perfeitamente das coisas. Hoje é sábado e completam dois dias desde que uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida foi embora. Lembro que fiquei muito tempo debaixo da neve olhando para sua lápide; lembro também que quando voltei para casa tomei um demorado banho para espantar o frio e coloquei um pijama qualquer, tentei dormir e não consegui; me levantei às três da manhã com um edredom, um travesseiro e fui até a sala para me deitar no sofá e assistir um pouco de televisão. Nada me interessava, pelo contrário, só me faziam lembrar dos tempos em que ficávamos até o amanhecer assistindo filmes ou conversando sobre nada em especial. Levantei para ir ao banheiro uma ou duas vezes, tentei comer alguma coisa, mas não consegui ingerir nada, simplesmente só queria ficar deitada no sofá... E mesmo assim nenhuma lágrima saiu.

Faltei sexta feira no serviç tenho sido tão irresponsável com meu estágio e com certeza a Temari deve ter ficado brava por eu nem ao menos ter justificado minha falta e só acho que ela não me demitiu ainda pelo pouco de consideração que ela tem por mim. Sei que estou errada, mas entre ficar sem fazer nada em serviço e ficar sem fazer nada em casa, escolho a segunda opção porque assim pelo menos eu não atrapalho ninguém. Além do mais muitos ficariam em cima me fazendo perguntas e sentindo pena, e eu realmente não estou nem um pouco a fim de falar ou de explicar alguma coisa.

-Deidara você é realmente um oxigenado de farmácia sem neurônios. Porque tinha que morrer justo agora?- suspirei pesadamente sentindo meu coração apertar tão forte a ponto de me tirar momentaneamente o ar.

O celular parou de tocar e só então eu abri meus olhos e peguei o aparelho que estava debaixo do travesseiro onde eu repousava minha cabeça. O abri e olhei o visor vendo que havia perdido uma chamada de um número desconhecido. Parei por alguns segundos tentando me recordar se realmente não conhecia o número e, quando finalmente decidi retornar a ligação, o celular começou a tocar de novo me fazendo dar um pequeno sobressalto. Era o mesmo número de antes. Atendi o aparelho prontamente falando um pouco afobada.

-Alô?

-Senhorita Yamanaka? –perguntou uma voz desconhecida do outro lado da linha.

-Sim, sou eu. Quem deseja?

-Aqui é da polícia. Sou o tenente Iruka. Pedimos para que a senhora compareça ao 18º distrito para que possamos dar os detalhes sobre o caso da morte do senhor Yamanaka Deidara.

-Ah, sim! – meu coração congelou e eu pude sentir minha mão começar a suar enquanto meu estômago revirava num misto de emoções. –O que vocês sabem sobre a morte dele?! –perguntei quase que agressivamente me levantando do sofá sem me importar muito com o frio que me acometeu.

-Para maiores detalhes precisamos que a senhora esteja aqui entro de uma hora. É possível?

-Com certeza! Estarei aí na hora marcada!

-Ok. Até mais tarde. – e sem esperar um cumprimento final de minha parte o policial desligou o telefone e eu fiz o mesmo com meu celular.

Permaneci lá de pé, sem nenhuma reação imediata. Lembrei-me de quando fui reconhecer o corpo. Uma mulher muito bonita e simpática, se não me engano seu nome era Shizune... Ela me fez algumas perguntas e anotou em um papel que estava sobre uma prancheta simples, além de verificar alguns documentos meus.

Eu estava muito chocada na hora e quando ela tentou me falar o motivo que causou a falência de meu primo, eu a impedi e pedi para que me dessem detalhes do ocorrido somente depois do funeral, pois por hora eu apenas queria cuidar do meu loiro, sem nenhuma preocupação ou sentimento a mais. Ela deve ter se comovido e disse que respeitaria meu pedido e que cuidaria de todo resto. Realmente, ela cumpriu a promessa...

Acordei de meus devaneios indo me arrumar rapidamente. Tomei um banho rápido, vesti um jeans com um agasalho quente qualquer, já que a neve era pouca e a temperatura estava cinco graus positivos, coloquei uma bota grossa e quente, peguei meu celular, dinheiro e alguns documentos, coloquei tudo em uma bolsa e me dirigi até a porta que dava para fora de minha residência.

Já estava do lado de fora trancando a porta novamente quando ouvi uma voz conhecida atrás de mim.

-Ino? –me virei para poder olhar para a figura que havia chamado por meu nome a pouco e me surpreendi com o que vi.

-Hinata? Aconteceu alguma coisa? –perguntei já que na maioria das vezes a Hyuuga só me visitava em situações extremas. Tentei sorrir, mas não consegui, então tentei manter-me o mais normal possível.

-Eu é que te pergunto! –ela se aproximou de mim com seu costumeiro sorriso tímido e simpático, que não ficou muito tempo em seu rosto quando ela ficou perto o suficiente para notar meu estado. –O que aconteceu com você? Está pálida, abatida e com olheiras enormes! –soltou um murmúrio e tocou o meu rosto delicadamente com uma de suas mãos. –Eu e as meninas estamos te ligando desde ontem e você nem ao menos atendeu o celular. –sua voz tinha um tom preocupado.

-É que eu estou um pouco gripada, sabe como é... Esse frio não ajuda muito. –menti tentando manter minha expressão despreocupada.

-Não é só isso... Seus olhos estão tão opacos... –ela retirou a mão de meu rosto e passou a me encarar seria mente. Eu estremeci.

-Ah! Fala sério, eu sou forte como um touro! Não se preocupe, nada que um bom comprimido não resolva. –sorri abertamente pedindo aos céus para que ela acreditasse em mim, mesmo sendo uma mentira.

Ela ficou em silêncio me encarando. Droga! Eu sabia que ela não havia acreditado.

Mas, quando eu menos esperava, ela abriu a bolsa e tirou de dentro dela uma espécie de envelope vermelho, no qual eu deduzi rapidamente ser um convite.

-Hoje vai haver uma festa muito legal no Gun's. O Kiba quer comemorar a reinalguração do estabelecimento e por ter sido nomeado um dos melhores lugares de lazer. Ele nos deu alguns convites e insistiu que fossemos, você sabe que é o sonho dele desde que ele abriu o lugar. –ela sorriu saudosa.

-Eu não vou, não estou muito bem. –dei um sorriso 'amarelo'.

-Não foi você que disse que era forte como um touro? Então, vamos Ino vai ser divertido! –ela me entregou o convite e viu em meu rosto a falta de disposição. –Bom, não vou insistir, mas se esforce... Pelo Kiba. –sem muito mais ela se despediu e rumou em direção ao seu carro. –Tchau Ino, se você for me liga! – ela deu a partida no automóvel acenando uma última vez partindo logo em seguida.

Assim que Hinata se foi fiquei séria novamente. Não que eu não confiasse nela ou em qualquer uma de minhas amigas, mas eu nunca gostei de mostrar dor e fraqueza para meus amigos. Eu sempre fui considerada espontânea, controlada, madura e por razão disso sempre fui a 'ajudadora' de todos. Mas, quando o problema era meu eu simplesmente não conseguia expressar isso a ninguém, guardava tudo para mim e só falava algo a respeito do assunto quando o mesmo estava resolvido. Sempre foi assim. Eu sempre me mantive forte e confiante, não seria agora que eu fraquejaria... Mesmo que isso me fizesse morrer por dentro.

Passei a mão por meu cabelo apertando um pouco o rabo-de-cavalo que havia afrouxado, guardei meu convite dentro da bolsa e saí.

-

-

-

Parei em frente de um prédio que não era muito grande. As paredes externas eram de um tom cinza médio, havia um pequeno canteiro de flores do lado esquerdo e uma enorme árvore do lado direito e o meio era livre com o chão cimentado formando uma espécie de caminho; havia uma outra entrada consideravelmente ampla para passagem de carros onde logo em seguida havia uma espécie de estacionamento que abrigava algumas viaturas; as janelas eram espelhadas tornando impossível para quem está do lado de fora ver o que acontece no interior do edifício; logo na entrada havia uma fachada discreta mais visível que mostrava a identificação do 18º distrito da polícia. Um prédio simples e aparentemente organizado que não chamava muito a atenção, mas eu tenho certeza que esta não é a real intenção.

Tirei o celular do bolso da calça para poder ver as horas: estava quinze minutos adiantada. Respirei fundo e refleti por um segundo... Eu finalmente saberia a causa da fatalidade que tirou a vida do Deidara. Senti um vento muito gelado e razoavelmente forte passar por mim me fazendo estremecer com o frio, o que fez com que eu me apressasse e entrasse mais do que rapidamente no distrito afim de não apenas me aquecer, mas de também resolver assuntos pendentes.

Adentrei ao lugar com certo receio já que nunca havia entrado em uma delegacia antes. Não havia uma recepção e nem ao menos uma sala de espera, era uma enorme sala completamente branca e com uma decoração não muito aconchegante; havia muitas cadeiras de frente para uma comprida bancada também branca onde repousavam muitos e muitos papéis, algumas pessoas ocupavam alguns lugares nas cadeiras e outras conversavam com alguns policiais que se encontravam atrás balcão e era impossível ver o resto do prédio, pois ao lado do balcão era possível ver uma porta que restringia o acesso das pessoas. Era nítida a movimentação no lugar: pessoas desesperadas e uma ou outra machucada, telefones tocavam irritantemente há quase todo instante, mas todos estavam tão 'calmos' que eu imaginei que essa movimentação toda fosse normal.

Me aproximei da bancada e observei alguns instantes a procura de alguém que pudesse me ajudar, mas antes mesmo que eu pudesse pedir alguma informação um homem fardado apareceu em minha frente sem que eu me desse conta, o que me assustou um pouco.

-Olá. –sorriu simpático. –A senhora é Yamanaka Ino?

-Sim, eu mesma. Me chame apenas de você.

-Eu sou o tenente Iruka, liguei para você mais cedo. –disse enquanto arrumava alguns papéis em mãos.

-Ah! –minha surpresa foi grande ao ver a figura do policial. Eu imaginei um cara de grande porte físico, frio e até um pouco mal educado... E ele era o oposto: tinha uma estatura mediana, a pele um pouco mulata e era completamente educado, a única coisa que me intrigou muito nele foi à cicatriz horizontalmente entre os olhos e o nariz. –O que o senhor tem a dizer sobre a morte do meu primo? –perguntei diretamente e só então reparei minha falta de educação. –Nossa... Desculpe minha falta e respeito tenente é que... –eu dei uma pausa sentindo a garganta dar um nó e ainda sim nenhuma vontade de chorar. -... Tem sido um momento difícil para mim...

-Não se preocupe Ino, eu compreendo até porque ele era sua única família por perto, certo?

-Sim.

O silêncio se fez presente entre nós. Eu olhava em seus olhos, ele sabia o que eu procurava e pareceu relutar por alguns instantes. A impaciência começou a invadir meu ser, me sentia sufocada como se meu ser gritasse desesperadamente por uma resposta. Estava quase abrindo a boca para poder perguntar-lhe o que causara a falência de Deidara, mas antes que eu pudesse fazê-lo o policial se adiantou e começou a falar.

-Tem certeza de que quer saber a verdade?

-Tenho. –respondi com mais convicção do que realmente tinha no momento.

-Bom... –ele respirou fundo e eu me perguntei para quantas pessoas ele já havia dado as informações da morte de um querido e quantas pessoas ele não deve ter amparado após receberem a notícia. Ele leu brevemente as folhas que estavam em mãos e rapidamente começou a falar. -... Yamanaka Deidara foi vítima de um acidente de carro. Ele ia para o Toronto quando um motorista embriagado em alta velocidade avançou o sinal vermelho e bateu na lateral do carro da vítima bem ao lado do motorista. Seu primo morreu a caminho do hospital, enquanto o culpado teve a batida amortecida por um air-bag e ferimentos leves, recebendo alta do hospital algumas horas depois.

Meu mundo desabou na hora. Tudo pareceu ficar em silêncio ao meu redor, minhas pernas bambearam e o ar me faltou novamente. O culpado estava vivo e com saúde, enquanto que por culpa desse idiota irresponsável meu Deidara teve que perder a vida! Por culpa de um imbecil bêbado! Ele morreu! Ele morreu!

Eu apertei a bancada com força sentindo uma forte tontura, mas forcei meu corpo e tentei raciocinar. Senti que o tenente Iruka olhava atento qualquer movimento meu; abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes tentando achar a palavra certa, tentando achar alguma coisa...

-E onde ele está? –falei em um fio de voz. –Está preso? –voltei meu olhar para o tenente e ele relutou novamente.

-Não. A fiança dele foi paga no mesmo dia e ele conseguiu uma liberação para responder ao crime em liberdade.

A sanidade se esvaiu de mim naquele momento, mesmo com minhas mãos trêmulas eu as bati fortemente sobre a superfície de madeira a qual eu me apoiava fazendo um grande barulho, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam no recinto.

-Qual o nome dele?!! –falei um tanto alto para Iruka.

-Desculpe, eu não posso lhe dar esta informação. É para o andamento da investigação.

-Por favor, me diga. –minha voz estava por um fio novamente.

-Desculpe Ino. –ele olhou mais atentamente para mim. –Você está bem? Está com o rosto pálido.

-O senhor pode pegar um copo d'água para mim? Por favor? –disse ofegante e ele prontamente atendeu a meu pedido.

Iruka colocou os papéis que segurava ao meu lado e rapidamente passou por alguns colegas de trabalho, até chegar à porta que havia entrada restrita, adentrando o lugar onde eu não sabia onde ia dar.

Assim que o tenente saiu do meu campo de visão eu me movimentei bruscamente e acidentalmente deixei cair os papéis que ele havia deixado ao meu lado. Eu me abaixei rapidamente para poder recolher o que havia derrubado. Comecei a pegar tudo aleatoriamente, pois não sabia a ordem dos papéis. Olhei alguns por pura curiosidade, mas como não entendia nada do que estava escrito dei de ombros. Quando já havia recolhido quase tudo, algo me chamou muito a atenção; segurei o papel e não acreditei no que meus olhos leram.

-Não pode ser...

Ali haviam contidas as informações da morte do meu primo, inclusive o nome, endereço e foto do acusado e algumas outras fotos do acidente, do Deidara. Meu coração falhou uma batida e uma idéia rapidamente me acometeu e sem pensar eu a executei prontamente. Tirei meu celular rapidamente do bolso e tirei uma foto do documento inteiro e outra foto onde haviam especificamente as informações daquele assassino. Guardei o aparelho desajeitamente e me levantei de supetão colocando os papéis sobre a bancada novamente.

Assim que o fiz, pude ver Iruka voltando e trazendo consigo cuidadosamente o copo d'água que havia lhe pedido há alguns instantes.

-Aqui está. –ele me estendeu o recipiente.

-Obrigada. –agradeci com a voz trêmula sorvendo quase de uma vez o líquido. Meu corpo tremia levemente, minhas mãos estavam suando frio...

E eu havia chegado a uma decisão.

-

-

-

Olhei para o visor de meu celular observando atentamente a foto que havia conseguido mais cedo na delegacia. Ao que constava o culpado morava neste endereço... Aquele prédio era visivelmente luxuoso desde a arquitetura até o esquema de segurança. Tratava-se de um filhinho de papai mimado que não media a conseqüência de seus atos.

Parei em frente a um grande portão onde se encontrava um interfone que com certeza era ligado a portaria. Por causa da foto tirada com pressa, eu não havia conseguido captar o sobrenome do acusado e isso poderia dificultar razoavelmente meus planos, mas eu me viraria e daria um jeito de ficar cara-a-cara com o cretino. E foi com estes pensamentos que eu tomei coragem e enfim apertei o botão do interfone sendo atendida quase que prontamente pelo porteiro.

-Pois, não?

-Olá! Eu procuro pelo Kankurou do décimo terceiro andar. Nós marcamos um encontro hoje, por acaso ele está? –menti tentando parecer o mais natural possível.

-Ah! Você é a companheira do senhor Kankurou esta noite, ele avisou que uma moça o procuraria. –eu não gostei nem um pouco quando ele disse isso, me fez parecer uma mulher qualquer. –Ele pediu para avisar que encontraria com a senhorita no bar Gun's no horário que haviam marcado.

-Sim, muito obrigada pela informação. Boa tarde. –virei-me e sai andando para o lado oposto do apartamento.

Eu realmente não acreditava como as coisas se coincidiam daquela maneira.

-

-

-

Olhei-me novamente no espelho e as roupas estavam em ordem: o vestido preto, o coturno, o cabelo preso em um coque baixo e o sobretudo. O mesmo sobretudo que eu usei no dia do enterro de Deidara.

Continuei a me olhar no espelho e pude lembrar de algumas coisas que me fizeram perder o sono nestes últimos dois dias.

_-Alô? –perguntei ao atender o celular que estava tocando incessantemente._

_-Inozinha! Sabe quem está falando, un?_

_Ri. Aquele loiro esquisito nunca ia me enganar enquanto não largasse o vício de falar "un" no final de cada frase dita._

_-Deidara! Que saudade! –suspirei. –Eu não quero ser mal educada, mas é que agora eu estou no serviço! É meu segundo dia aqui no consultório da Temarii, sabe que não posso errar em nada... Pelo menos não por enquanto. – olhei para os lados desconfiada, pois alguém poderia estar me ouvindo._

_-Ah! Desculpe Ino, mas eu tenho uma notícia que vai te deixar de cabelo em pé! Só não te falei antes porque não tive o devido tempo, mas saiba que a primeira pessoa que eu pensei ligar foi você, un!_

_-Para de enrolar e fala logo!_

_-A Anko está grávida de dois meses! Acredita?!_

_A notícia me pegou completamente desprevenida porque eles estavam casados há apenas um ano e gostariam de esperar um pouco mais até ter um filho. Exclamei de felicidade e depois me controlei para não levar uma bronca._

_-Sério?_

_-Você não sabe como eu estou feliz, porquinha. Eu não me agüento de felicidade! Eu vou ser pai! –ele ria feito uma criança boba e eu me sentia plenamente realizada ao ver sua felicidade. Este sempre fora o sonhe dele desde que eu me lembro, ele sempre ficava dizendo que seria o pai mais perfeito e coruja e que nunca abandonaria seu filho, como o pai dele o fez._

Desejo que ele nunca poderia realizar e no final das contas ele nem ao menos veria o filho nascer, tudo graças a um idiota que não mede as conseqüências de seus atos. Eu sei que isso acontece a todo o momento no mundo: pessoas morrem por culpa de outras pessoas, pessoas morrem por acidente, pessoas sofrem e pessoas choram enquanto nós vivemos nossas vidas sem nem ao menos saber que a dor do outro existe. O engraçado de tudo é que nós seres humanos temos um grande defeito: nunca achamos que algo ruim irá acontecer conosco e, quando acontece, ficamos sem chão e completamente desnorteados procurando uma saída. Nunca estaremos preparados para receber uma má notícia ou passar por um momento difícil, seja ele de morte, doença, decepção...

Como meros errantes choramos, sentimos raiva e a vontade de fazer justiça, e por mais que ela não aconteça sempre correremos atrás de uma maneira de saciar nosso ego e não medimos esforços para isso, mesmo que tenhamos que fazer outra pessoa sofrer ou culpar alguém inocente. E por mais que saibamos que isto é errado, ficamos completamente cegos a ponto de cometermos nossos maiores erros.

E eu não sou exceção a esta regra.

-

-

-

Kiba realmente havia caprichado na reforma do lugar e eu realmente não podia esperar menos dele. O lugar era enorme e bem iluminado do lado de fora, a parede era de um roxo agressivo contrastando completamente com o branco que se misturava a ele em diversos pontos. Muitas pessoas conversavam ao lado de fora, carros e mais carros não paravam de chegar e com toda certeza os manobristas estavam ficando loucos.

-Pare aqui, por favor. –pedi ao taxista que atendeu prontamente ao meu pedido parando bem à porta do Gun's.

-São trinta e cinco dólares, moça. –disse virando-se para o banco de trás para poder me olhar enquanto eu pegava o dinheiro dentro da bolsa. Abri a carteira e dei ao homem o valor estipulado. –Obrigado.

-Eu que agradeço. – e saí do veículo.

A música eletrônica era alta e agitada, a movimentação era grande e eu estava parada lá igual a uma idiota. Na verdade eu não tenho nenhum plano em mente, até aqui só fiz o que me deu na telha, agi por puro impulso para pelo menos olhar nos olhos do infeliz e lhe perguntar se ao menos se arrependia ou se se sentia mal pelo ocorrido. Eu poderia nem ao menos encontrá-lo em meio a tantas pessoas, mas eu precisava de qualquer resposta, pois realmente não queria acreditar no que aconteceu.

Respirei fundo e retirei da bolsa o convite que Hinata havia me dado mais cedo, ela era realmente um anjo e eu estava grata a ela de todas as formas. Me aproximei da entrada onde entreguei meu convite e onde fui revistada, mas no final das contas acabei entrando sem problemas.

A decoração do lado de dentro com certeza era ainda mais bonita. A luz fraca na parte do bar e das mesas tornava o clima aconchegante, enquanto que a pista de dança tem um forte esquema de luzes com um espaço grande permitindo a todos se movimentar com uma maior facilidade.

Andei entre as pessoas observando o rosto de cada uma delas. Nenhuma coincidia com a foto que eu havia visto. Estava irritada e impaciente. Fiquei por pelo menos quarenta minutos procurando quando finalmente decidi dar uma parada para descansar um pouco os pés. Passei pelo bar e peguei um refrigerante, não ia beber nada, pois tinha que estar o mais sóbria possível. Andei novamente por entre aquela multidão a fim de arranjar um lugar mais calmo e menos cheio, o que aos meus olhos parecia quase impossível.

Após buscar um pouco pude notar que havia uma área do lugar que era ao ar livre, provavelmente seria a ala dos fumantes e por mais que eu odiasse cigarro tudo que eu queria era me afastar daquele monte gente a fim de pensar um pouco. Andei a passos rápidos e assim que passei para a área descoberta senti o baque do frio sobre mim, que é completamente distinto do calor humano que há dentro do estabelecimento.

Aquela era realmente a ala dos fumantes e havia muitos deles lá para minha infelicidade.

Passei rapidamente por eles me sentando em uma cadeira vaga que havia em um dos cantos passando a tomar meu refrigerante.

-Era melhor não ter vindo. –resmunguei para mim mesma. Baixei a cabeça e a segurei com uma das mãos... Tudo que eu quero é poder matar esse tal de Kankurou, quero pegar-lhe e quero fazê-lo sofrer e morrer aos poucos. Ele matou meu único companheiro, destruiu a família dele... E ainda sim eu não havia derramado uma lágrima por meu primo.

Por quê?

Levantei a cabeça um pouco desnorteada e me deparei com algo que apenas piorou meu estado de espírito.

Gaara.

Ele estava lá. Não fumava como os outros que estavam próximos a ele, mas ainda sim estava lá.

A última pessoa que eu queria encontrar neste momento era ele. Pelo menos ele não havia me visto, ainda.

Passei os olhos atentamente pelas duas pessoas que conversavam com ele: a primeira pessoa é uma mulher não muito alta, o cabelo dela é azul e ela tem um pircing no queixo; olhei a segunda pessoa e senti meu coração congelar. Cabelo castanho e arrepiado, olhos castanho escuro, rosto quadrado... Não, não poderia ser ele, mas eu precisava comprovar.

Levantei de supetão e fui até eles.

-Olá!

-Ino? –perguntou o ruivo.

-Em carne e osso. –forcei um sorriso que logo desapareceu. –Faz um tempo que não te vejo! –olhei para os outros que pareciam um pouco incomodados por eu ter atrapalhado a conversa. Parei meu olhar naquele cara que havia me chamado à atenção e comecei a suar frio... Era idêntico! Era ele! Mas, eu só precisava de mais uma confirmação, só precisava saber o nome dele... –Quem são seus amigos?

-Esta é Konan, uma amiga de infância e este é Kankurou, ele é meu irmão do meio. –voltou o olhar para mim. –Gente, esta é a Ino.

Fiquei em silêncio. Era ele... O irmão do Gaara... Merda! Estava tudo muito fácil pra ser verdade!

-Ei, Gaara e Konan.- ao ouvir sua voz eu senti nojo. -Porque vocês não pegam uma bebida para nós?

-Kankurou ela é estagiária da Temari e conhecida minha, não tente nada com ela. –o ruivo respondeu e logo saiu para atender o pedido de seu irmão e Konan foi indo com ele, o que meu deu chance de ficar sozinha com aquele cara.

-Você está muito séria para uma festa, não acha? –me perguntou assim que os outros já estavam afastados o suficiente. Ele sorria abertamente como se nada tivesse acontecido e eu só o olhava sentindo meu ódio aumentar. Devo ter ficado algum tempo em silêncio, pois ele me chamou a atenção. –Ei, está me ouvindo Ino?

Não pensei em mais nada e agora era minha vez de agir sem medir as conseqüências.

-Você quer um assunto divertido? Então vamos lá! –disse ironicamente. –É verdade que você está sendo acusado de provocar uma morte por estar dirigindo embriagado?

Ele arregalou os olhos e o sorriso galanteador que havia em seu rosto fora desaparecendo até que sua expressão se tornasse séria. Ele ia mentir, mas percebeu que eu não estava brincando.

-Eu não contei nada para ninguém, nem mesmo meus irmãos sabem. E como você descobriu isso? Por acaso você é uma policial que está me observando enquanto não sou julgado? –ele baixou o tom de voz e olhava várias vezes para os lados desconfiado que ouvissem.

-Não, você está enganado eu não sou uma policial. –eu olhei fundo em seus olhos e depositei meu refrigerante e minha bolsa em uma mesa próxima a nós. –Me responda uma coisa Kankurou, você sabe como era a vida da pessoa que morreu por sua irresponsabilidade? Você sabe quanto mal trouxe para a família dele? –minha voz estava falhando e eu mesmo assim não parei de observá-lo.

Neste momento ele se exaltou apontando o dedo indicador em minha direção como se acusasse, como se eu fosse a responsável.

-Isso não me interessa e além do mais o que você tem a ver com isso?!

Meu sangue ferveu e meus reflexos foram rápidos e impensáveis. Logo que percebi já havia lhe dado um tapa no rosto e não dei tempo para que ele reagisse.

-Você destruiu a vida dele! –comecei a dar vários socos nele, minha raiva parecia não ter fim. –Seu desgraçado! Você acabou com a minha família! –eu gritava tanto a ponto de fazer minha garganta doer, mas minha voz alta era abafada pela música que tocava incessantemente dentro do Gun's.

Ele se defendia dos golpes enquanto eu usava de todas as minhas forças para feri-lo.

-Você está me machucando! –gritou enquanto tentava se desviar. E eu o ignorei.

-Ele não devia ter morrido! Não era para isso acontecer! E é tudo sua culpa! Você o matou!

O moreno segurou meus dois braços com força e eu comecei a me remexer, me debatendo tanto que meu cabelo soltou do coque que eu havia feito. A diferença de forças era nítida, mas eu precisava fazer algo, precisava machucá-lo como ele me machucou. Percebendo que ele não me soltaria me joguei com tudo para cima dele fazendo com que nós dois fossemos ao chão, ele bateu as costas com certa força e acabou largando meus braços. Aproveitando a oportunidade comecei a proferir fortes golpes em seu tórax e desta vez ele não me impediu.

-A esposa dele estava grávida! O sonho dele era ser pai, mas você acabou com tudo! – minha garganta havia dado um nó e minha voz ficou por um fio, eu estava ofegante e cansada tanto emocionalmente quanto fisicamente, minhas mãos estavam vermelhas e doíam e continuava a usar minha força contra ele, mas não com a mesma intensidade do início.

-Ele era minha única família... –eu o segurei pela gola da blusa e o sacudi algumas vezes. -... Você tem noção do que fez? –eu olhei em seus olhos enquanto ele me observava incrédulo. Minha cabeça doía tanto que eu pensei que ela fosse explodir, meus olhos ardiam tanto a ponto de eu quase não conseguir mantê-los abertos.

Eu sabia que haviam pessoas ao nosso redor, mas não me importava com nenhuma delas no momento, até que eu ouvi aquela voz.

-Ino! Ino, o que você está fazendo?!

Pude ouvir o barulho dos seus passos vindo rapidamente em minha direção e como se tivesse me dado uma ordem eu simplesmente paralisei. Estava por cima de Kankurou lhe segurando pela gola da blusa completamente imóvel. Poucos segundos depois pude senti-lo atrás de mim.

-Ino?

Como se sua voz fosse hipnotizadora eu senti meus olhos encherem d'água.

Ele colocou suas mãos sobre meus ombros...

... E pela primeira vez eu chorei.

-Deidara era uma pessoa tão maravilhosa. –eu soluçava forte e alto e meus pulmões começaram a doer. –Sempre otimista e feliz... –voltei meu rosto para Gaara que me olhava à procura de respostas. –Eu sei que ele não vai voltar... –minha voz era tão baixa que eu não sabia como ela ainda saía. -... Eu sei que não vai adiantar espernear e gritar e chorar, sei que bater no seu irmão não vai me fazer sentir melhor. Não importa o que eu faça, Deidara vai continuar morto. –eu tentava inutilmente limpar as lágrimas incessantes e tentava ao máximo segurar os soluços, mas era tudo em vão. –Mas, dói muito. Perdê-lo dói muito, Gaara.

Em um ato inesperado ele me abraçou, mas eu me sentia tão patética que me desvencilhei de seus braços e me coloquei de pé com muita dificuldade, afinal eu estava muito trêmula e cansada. Só então eu olhei em volta e reparei na quantidade de pessoas ao redor. Todos me olhavam espantados e cochichavam uns para os outros, comecei a me sentir envergonhada por estar recebendo o olhar de cada uma daquelas pessoas. Queria morrer. Queria fugir.

E foi isso que eu fiz, peguei minha bolsa que estava jogada na mesa próxima de onde me encontrava e saí o mais rápido que pude de lá. Eu ainda chorava muito e realmente não sabia como ainda tinha forças para continuar de pé. Passei desesperada por aquela multidão novamente e quando já estava do lado de fora a uma certa distância do bar, pude ouvir Gaara chamar por meu nome novamente.

-Ino! Ino!

Mas, desta vez eu não paralisei e nem sucumbi, pelo contrário, me coloquei a correr o mais rápido que minhas pernas podiam. Corri como um gato assustado, fugi como uma garota medrosa.

.***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Capítulo 8 pra vocês! =D

Perdoem-me pelo atraso, mas acontece que eu estou estudando e trabalhando, aí fica meio difícil atualizar, neh?

Enfim, foi o maior capítulo desta história, eu sei que vocês estão curiosos em relação à doença do Gaara, mas desta vez eu decidi focar a Ino. Ela sempre deu força e foi forte, então eu mostrei o lado frágil dela. Agora é a vez do ruivinho consolá-la... e.ê

Enfim, a fic ainda vai ter algumas surpresas e preparem-se porque a partir de agora a história fica com seu lado triste.

Obrigada a quem comentou, vocês não sabem como é importante! ^^

**Respostas as Reviews**

**Izzy Doll: **Muito obrigada por comentar! Fico tão feliz! E obrigada pelo elogio também.

**Thayla-chan : **Não se preocupe que eu não vou abandonar a fic, gosto muito dela e não teria coragem de fazer isso, seria injusto com vocês que a lêem. Obrigada por acompanhar a história e não se preocupe que está história de doença ainda vai dar o que falar...

**Uchiha Saya : **Obrigada pelo elogio! *-*

**Alera: **Huhauahauhauah! Vou deixar você na curiosidade, por isso não vou contar se vai haver uns amassos. Obrigada pelo elogio também!

**graci-chan : **Valeu mesmo por comentar, o capítulo ta aqui como prometido!

**Joyce Flexa : **Huahauahuahauahua! Não vou falar nada, vou te deixar curiosa também! Hauhauahuaha! (P.S: Adorei escrever a cena do beijo)

**Anny SUH: **Ainda bem que estou conseguindo obter resultados positivos com a fic, fico muito aliviada, obrigada mesmo por elogiar. Ah, minha inspiração voltou com força total, o que me falta agora é tempo, mas eu vou me esforçar. Obrigada pela review.

Bom gente até o próximo capítulo!

Abraços.

Tami- Sushi.


	10. AVISO IMPORTANTE 2!

**AVISO!!!!!!!!**

Oi... Sei que sumi por vários meses e peço desculpas. Mesmo. Estudar, trabalhar e cuidar da vida pessoal ao mesmo tempo não é fácil. Sei que não é uma desculpa boa o suficiente, mas é isso.

**SIM!** Eu vou continuar esta fic e já até tenho um final para ela, isso é, se alguém ainda lê isso aqui, né...

Bom, só tenho que agradecer muito as reviews, sério, eu não continuaria se vocês não tivessem falado nada sobre esta história que eu escrevi com tanto carinho. Ah! E fico muito feliz em saber que estou ajudando alguém com minha psicologia! rs! -^^-

Então, me desculpem mais uma vez e espero que continuem lendo, de verdade, só depende de vocês...

Obrigada.

Tami -sushi.


	11. Confiando

Só tenho a dizer uma coisa: Obrigada! *-*

Vocês ainda lêem esta fanfic! Estou tão feliz, li as reviews e agradeço muito por todas elas! ^^

Sem mais delongas, depois de tanto tempo...

Vamos à fic! 8D

-

-

-

_Por muito tempo _

_Houve segredos em minha mente..._

_(Bruce Dickinson)_

**Capítulo nove**

-

-

-

O dia já estava amanhecendo, estava em meu carro tentando voltar para meu apartamento. Não parava em nenhum sinal vermelho e também não me importava com a velocidade um tanto alta, a movimentação era rara a essa hora.

E eu não sabia o que fazer.

Tentei seguir a Yamanaka, mas pela quantidade de pessoas atrapalhando minha passagem eu nem ao menos consegui alcançá-la. Após minha desistência voltei para dentro do Gun's e perguntei tudo que havia acontecido para Kankurou, para ele poder esclarecer o que havia sido aquela cena há poucos instantes. Ele nada respondeu por longos minutos, mas logo cedeu quando eu o peguei pelo colarinho da blusa e o ameacei. Fomos para o lado de fora do estabelecimento onde a música não era tão alta e onde não havia tantas pessoas.

Ele começou a me contar e eu posso lembrar-me de suas palavras muito vívidas em minha mente.

_-Eu estava vindo de uma festa onde havia trabalhado como DJ. Eu não dormia direito há uns dois dias e para me manter acordado tomei alguns energéticos misturados com álcool. –ele não olhou em meus olhos neste momento. –No meio da noite troquei de lugar com um outro DJ que ficaria responsável pela música até o final da balada. Curti um pouco o lugar e bebi mais um pouco. –ele olhou em meu rosto relutante. –Peguei o carro bêbado como muitas vezes já havia feito. No meio do caminho eu não vi o farol vermelho e o ultrapassei batendo com outro carro._

_Eu fiquei perplexo. Senti meu sangue ferver e não controlei minha raiva, apenas desci um soco no rosto de meu irmão, que cambaleou para o lado com a boca sangrando._

_-Você é um inconseqüente!! –gritei. –Sua irresponsabilidade custou uma vida!! Você acabou com uma família, seu idiota!!_

_Neste momento ele me olhou nos olhos com o ódio nítido carregado no olhar. Ele limpou o rosto que agora não sangrava tanto, riu falsamente e disse algo tão forte que pode acabar comigo._

_-Do que você está falando, hein?! –ele gritou com o ressentimento nítido na voz. –Não venha me dar sermão agora, Gaara! Não queira ser o santinho que você não é! – neste momento ele cuspiu no chão uma porção generosa de sangue que havia em sua boca. –Você que sempre trouxe problemas para família agindo como um delinqüente, nos envergonhando perante todos. Foi você que matou nossa mãe quando nasceu, você matou nosso tio com uma facada e agora quer vir me dar lição de moral? Faça-me um favor! –desta vez foi ele que me pegou pela gola da roupa, me sacudindo algumas vezes. –Que direito você tem de me julgar agora? Que direito?!!_

_Naquele exato momento eu pensei em bater nele até que ele desmaiasse. Pensei em xingá-lo até cansar. Eu sentia meu rosto quente e cheguei a fechar meus pulsos para socá-lo... Mas, ele tinha toda razão. _

_Quem eu era para condená-lo?_

_Levei minhas mãos até seus pulsos, os apertei com força e as afastei de minha roupa, o olhei nos olhos e saí passando por ele sem dizer uma única palavra. Peguei meu carro e saí a esmo, para lugar nenhum._

Estacionei em uma rua qualquer do centro e após desligar o carro e tirar a chave da ignição, apoiei minha cabeça no volante mantendo meus braços ao lado do meu corpo. Aquela cena estava se repetindo na minha cabeça a todo instante. Não só a cena que há pouco se passara com Kankurou, mas também a de Ino.

O choro, a voz, o jeito como ela me repeliu quando tentei me aproximar. Merda!

_-Deidara era uma pessoa tão maravilhosa. –ela soluçava alto. - Sempre otimista e feliz... –ela voltou seu rosto para mim e eu pude notar que ela chorava muito. -–Eu sei que ele não vai voltar... –o timbre rouco e ferido. --... Eu sei que não vai adiantar espernear, gritar, chorar e sei que bater no seu irmão não vai me fazer sentir melhor. Não importa o que eu faça, Deidara vai continuar morto. – a maneira que ela tentava enxugar as lágrimas. - Mas, dói muito. Perdê-lo dói muito, Gaara._

Merda! Merda!

Soquei o volante algumas vezes.

-AH! –gritei tentando me acalmar.

Recostei minha cabeça no banco olhando para o teto do carro. Passei a mão por meu cabelo o bagunçando um pouco, respirei fundo e pensei. Eu nunca me controlei tão bem como havia me controlado. Se Kankurou tivesse me dito todas aquelas coisas há uns meses atrás eu nem me importaria ele era meu irmão ou não, teria batido nele até me faltar o ar. Mas, eu não fiz isso. Eu simplesmente raciocinei e saí de perto dele. E isso foi incrível.

Como pode? Como pode uma pessoa como Ino me fazer mudar assim?

A princípio eu nem ao menos dava bola para ela, tudo que eu queria era vê-la chorar e brincar com seus sentimentos... E de repente o jogo se inverteu e fui eu quem ficou completamente dependente dela. Sua insistência irritante, seu sorriso, seu abraço, o carinho... Tudo que eu nunca tive em vinte e um anos de vida ela conseguiu me dar em pouco menos de um ano. E por mais que ela estivesse bêbada naquela noite, eu retribui seu beijo. Por mais que eu estivesse em sã consciência eu tive uma vontade incontrolável de provar seus lábios... Eram ótimos, ainda mais acompanhados de um gosto forte de vodka.

-O que eu estou pensando? –sacudi a cabeça ligando o carro novamente.

Eu não posso me apegar a ela, apesar de ser imensamente grato pelo que ela fez e faz por mim...

Não posso deixar que nos relacionemos a fundo, isso somente a faria chorar e eu não quero vê-la derramando mais nenhuma lágrima por mim.

O pior é que eu sei que ela já está apegada o suficiente.

Eu simplesmente não consigo me afastar, pois por mais que ela seja totalmente o oposto de mim, ela foi à única que consegui me entender sem me julgar. Não que meus amigos não me compreendam, sei que muitas vezes eles me ajudaram, são como irmãos para mim. Agora a Ino é diferente... Ela me ensinou, me fez crescer e mesmo hoje eu consigo aprender muito com ela: aprendo a sorrir, a agir, a ser alguém que eu nunca pensei ser. Ela me descobriu como pessoa, me tirou daquele mundo obscuro que eu chamava de vida. Mesmo que eu não demonstre ou fale, tudo nela me atrai de uma maneira que eu nem ao menos sei dizer.

No final das contas eu sou muito egoísta. Sempre satisfiz meus desejos em primeiro lugar e nunca olhei para os demais ao meu redor.

-É melhor esquecer. – e finalmente engatei a primeira marcha, dirigindo para meu apartamento, lá eu tomaria um belo banho e colocaria a cabeça em ordem.

-

-

-

A claridade me ofuscou tão fortemente que mesmo de olhos fechados eu senti que ela estava intensa. Passei as mãos pelo meu cabelo o jogando para trás de forma desajeitada, repetindo o movimento por umas duas ou três vezes. Me espreguicei preguiçosamente, afastei os cobertores do meu corpo e só depois abri meus olhos vagarosamente me acostumando a claridade que me acometeu. Me virei até ficar de barriga para cima na cama, encarando o teto branco e fiquei assim por longos minutos. Repassei todos os fatos que me aconteceram recentemente e me senti cansado...

Sem muita vontade virei meu rosto para o criado mudo ao lado direito da cama e observei o relógio sem muito interesse. Eram quatro horas da tarde. Não me surpreendi. Suspirei e reuni coragem suficiente para sair da cama de uma só vez, apesar da primavera estar próxima ainda havia resquícios de neve e conseqüentemente uma baixa temperatura.

Me dirigi até o banheiro e fiz minha higiene costumeira. Joguei água no rosto algumas vezes para poder despertar o corpo mais rapidamente. Me olhei no espelho que ficava acima da pia, minhas olheiras estavam incrivelmente maiores do que os outros dias. Passei suavemente meu dedo indicador sobre elas e percebi que apesar de ter dormido, eu não havia descansado absolutamente nada.

Voltei para o quarto indo até o guarda roupa escolher algo para vestir, mas fui surpreendido pelo toque do meu celular que foi relativamente alto em comparação ao silêncio da casa. Larguei tudo que estava fazendo e andei a passos rápidos até outro criado mundo, peguei o aparelho e o atendi rapidamente sem nem ao menos olhar o número no ID.

-Alô? –perguntei prontamente.

-Gaara! Eu finalmente consegui falar com você. –dei um breve sorriso ao reconhecer a voz do outro lado da linha.

-Tsunade.

-Você não tem idéia do quanto eu estou brava com você! Eu te liguei a semanas pedindo para que viesse ao meu consultório para saber o resultado dos últimos exames, mas você nem ao menos retornou minhas ligações! –ela brigou e parecia realmente chateada.

-Desculpe. Mas, você sabe que eu odeio essas coisas desde pequeno. Não me entenda mal, mas por favor me diga o que precisa dizer.

-Que isso não se repita porque eu me preocupo com você. Desde muito novo você tem uma imunidade incrivelmente baixa e por não moderar com as bebidas alcoólicas e de não se alimentar devidamente... Você sabe que sua anemia está mais profunda, não é?

-Eu já imaginava. Ando sentindo algumas tonturas, mas nada muito fora do normal.

-Gaara, por favor se cuide. Eu sei que você não tem tomado os remédios devidamente, mas não faça isso ok? É perigoso. –sua voz ficou angustiada.

-Certo. –falei sinceramente.

-Agora é sério. Me prometa que irá se tratar melhor. –a convicção em seu timbre era nítida.

-Ok. Eu prometo.

Nos despedimos, desliguei o celular e o recoloquei sobre o criado mudo. Suspirei pesadamente. Segui até o banheiro novamente, precisava me arrumar e me encontrar com Sai em uma hora, pois ele precisava de minha ajuda para organizar uma exposição de arte que receberia pessoas muito importantes do meio artístico, o que seria uma oportunidade imensa para ele divulgar ainda mais o seu trabalho.

Saí do chuveiro com o cabelo molhado e uma toalha amarrada na cintura. Andei sem pressa pelo quarto até parar de frente para o guarda roupas que já estava com as portas abertas, tudo que fiz foi pegar um jeans escuro que acabara de comprar, uma camisa social branca, um terno e um sapato social preto clássico.

Vesti-me, sequei o cabelo o deixando com o aspecto bagunçado meio espetado. Quando estava devidamente pronto peguei minha carteira e meu celular, lembrei-me de Ino imediatamente e logo em seguida vasculhei o aparelho em busca de uma ligação sua. Nada. Ela não havia me ligado.

E por que ligaria?

A vida é dela, eu não deveria me envolver com seus problemas pessoais, no final das contas ela tinha idade suficiente para se virar sozinha, não é?

Então porque eu estava tão apreensivo e preocupado? Porque a vontade de querer descobrir seu paradeiro se fazia tão forte dentro de mim? Ela tinha me mudado tanto assim sem que eu mesmo percebesse esta mudança?

-Merda! – resmunguei, pegando por fim as chaves do meu carro e saindo de casa, comeria qualquer coisa na rua.

-

-

-

O evento estava sendo um sucesso e eu me sentia muito bem por Sai. Muitas emissoras estavam fazendo matérias sobre o acontecimento, Sai ia de um lado para o outro atendendo a todos que lhe solicitavam, desde a imprensa até amigos, clientes e colecionadores de obras.

Eu estava em seu encalço sempre lhe oferecendo ajuda e lhe prestando favores. Ele me apresentou a muitas pessoas e mostrou a alguma delas um quadro meu que também estava exposto, consegui alguns contatos e promessas de trabalhos que eu sabia que não aconteceriam tão cedo... Ou enquanto eu não tivesse o nome conhecido no mundo da arte. Mesmo assim estava feliz, não apenas com Sai que havia me dado um trabalho e um voto de confiança, mas estava feliz com o rumo que minha vida estava tomando, era impressionante como as coisas estavam dando certo. Ou parte delas. As palavras que meu irmão havia jogado em mim ainda doíam em meu peito, mas o fato era que eu não podia mudar o passado, somente o futuro.

-

-

-

-Foi um dia e tanto, não acha? –Sai me perguntou com um de seus sorrisos forçados enquanto me passava um copo d'água parcialmente gelado. - Você se saiu muito bem hoje

Eram duas da manhã e ainda estávamos no Centro de Exposições Artísticas ajudando na organização do lugar, na verdade estávamos os dois sentados em um banco que ali havia, apenas observando como os funcionários desmontavam a decoração bem elaborada, chegava a dar pena ver algo tão bem feito ser desmontado em questão de horas. O evento havia começado às seis da tarde e acabado há meia noite. Tudo havia saído como o planejado: desde os aperitivos servidos até a venda de alguns trabalhos expostos. Tudo havia sido de grande proporção e mesmo eu estando trabalhando com Sai há poucos meses ele me deu grande parte de sua confiança. Uma vez ele disse que quando trabalhávamos juntos nos tornávamos grandes profissionais e éramos praticamente imbatíveis se comparados com muitos outros.

-Obrigado. –respondi dando um gole generoso na bebida.

-Me permite fazer uma pergunta? –ele instigou sem olhar para mim, matinha o foco em alguém tirando cuidadosamente um quadro valioso da parede.

-Sim. –acompanhei seu olhar, só que o meu não se direcionava a nada especificamente.

-Tem algo te preocupando, não é? –ele sorriu aquele sorriso que eu detesto, ainda sem se voltar para mim.

-Por que acha isso? –tentei desviar o foco do assunto.

-Por mais que tenha sido profissional nesta noite, havia algo a mais em sua mente. –o olhei surpreso e ele percebeu, finalmente falando comigo cara a cara. –É uma garota, não é?

Eu me surpreendi, de verdade, será que eu era tão transparente a este ponto?

-E desde quando eu ficaria assim por causa de uma garota? –ri sem humor.

-Gaara, eu sou o melhor amigo da Temari. Ela me contou que uma tal de Yamanaka Ino ajudou você e desde então você tem agido estranho. E então?

-Não é com ela que eu me preocupo Sai, me preocupo com as coisas com que ela se envolve. Você não tem idéia do que está acontecendo com ela e comigo neste momento. –tomei mais um gole de água.

-Bom... Seja lá o que for. –ele bebia algo também, parecia ser refrigerante. -... Quero que esqueça tudo enquanto estiver trabalhando. Não se envolve vida pessoal com trabalho , Pequeno Ruivo. A não ser que sejam medidas extremas, o que não deve ser seu caso. –ele se levantou. –Que não aconteça de novo. Nunca se esqueça de manter o foco, não?

E saiu com aquele sorriso forçado no rosto. Por mais que ele seja uma pessoa muito... 'Legal' e apreciável, eu tenho vontade de tirar aquele sorriso cínico da cara dele com um soco muito bem dado. Além do mais, quem ele pensa que é para me apelidar de 'Pequeno Ruivo'? Francamente, isso é ridículo.

-

-

-

Parei meu carro de qualquer maneira no estacionamento do condomínio, estava muito cansado para pensar em estacioná-lo corretamente, faria isso no dia seguinte.

Desci do carro, tranquei a porta e ativei o alarme. Comecei a andar em passos lentos até o elevador. Olhei o relógio no visor do celular: 4:30 da manhã. Passei a mão no cabelo o bagunçando ainda mais e afrouxei a gravata que me apertava o pescoço, como eu odeio usar esse troço!

Entrei no elevador e apertei o décimo andar. Assim que cheguei a meu destino passei a andar rapidamente pelo corredor procurando minhas chaves de casa pelo paletó.

Por fim coloquei a mão no bolso da calça e retirei de lá as chaves, mas antes que pudesse me aproximar o suficiente da porta, avistei alguém sentado no chão recostado na mesma.

Estranhei, afinal quem poderia ser às 4 da manhã, ainda mais com o frio que fazia?

Aproximei-me ainda mais e qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver que era Ino.

-Ino? –chamei hesitante, mas minhas dúvidas se dissiparam assim que ouvi sua voz.

-Er... Oi. –ela tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? O que faz aqui a está hora? Como passou pelo porteiro? –questionei tentando parecer indiferente, mas sem sucesso.

Ela se calou por alguns segundos, parecia medir seus atos.

-É você tem razão. O que eu estou fazendo aqui? –disse sem convicção. –Desculpe incomodá-lo. – e passou por mim apressada, mas antes que ela pudesse se afastar muito a segurei pelo pulso a impedindo de continuar.

-Vamos entrar e nos esquentar, lá dentro você me explica tudo. –falei em tom de ordem e era visível que eu não estava lhe dando opções.

-Ok...

Assim que entramos em meu apartamento certifiquei-me que a porta estava trancada e acabei por ligar o aquecedor. Ino se sentou no sofá e era visível o desconforto que sentia por estar na minha casa depois do que havia acontecido com Kankurou.

Fui até a cozinha e preparei dois chocolates quentes, coloquei uma roupa mais confortável: uma calça e moletom e uma blusa de manga comprida, ambas as peças na cor cinza. Por fim fui até meu guarda roupa e peguei um cobertor e o levei para a sala juntamente com o chocolate quente. Depositei as bebidas na mesa de centro que ali havia e me sentei no sofá que ficava em frente ao pequeno móvel cobrindo a mim e a Ino, que no começo protestou, mas logo depois o aceitou.

-Me desculpe por isso. –começou depois de um longo tempo de silêncio bebericando levemente o chocolate sem me olhar nos olhos.

-Sem problemas, estou pronto para te ouvir, mas não garanto que eu tenha algo para te falar como conselho.

Ela tentou sorrir, mas logo desistiu. Passou a mão pelo cabelo que estava solto e colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha direita fazendo com que seu rosto ficasse mais visível a mim.

-Me desculpe pelo escândalo. –eu abri minha boca para poder retrucar, mas ela me impediu. –Sério, só escute. –tomou mais um gole generoso do chocolate. –Eu perdi o controle e com toda certeza nunca faria uma coisa dessas se estivesse "lúcida". Eu tenho que te contar a verdade sobre mim Gaara. –e virou o rosto em minha direção tendo a expressão insegura e relutante. –Eu não sou nada daquilo que te mostrei até agora.

- O que quer dizer? –ouvia com paciência tomando vagarosamente o líquido quente.

-Eu te dei vários sermões sobre família, sobre vida, sobre moral... Mas, a verdade é que eu sou uma mentirosa. Sabe por que eu moro sozinha?

Não lhe disse nada, pois sabia que era algo desnecessário e que neste momento ela só queria um ouvinte. Somente assenti com a cabeça para que ela prosseguisse.

-Meus pais se divorciaram quando eu tinha quatorze anos. Meu pai sempre amou muito minha mãe e ficou completamente arrasado, não comia direito, não saía, só trabalhava naquele departamento de psicologia da polícia fingindo que tudo estava bem. Sempre estudando, arranjando um motivo cientifico que explicasse o porquê de minha mãe o havia abandonado depois de tantos anos.

-Então seu pai trabalha no departamento de psicologia da policia? Ajudando a policiais traumatizados, atormentados, stressados... Não é isso?

-Exato.

-E por ser psicólogo ele quis que você seguisse os mesmos passos que ele? –ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça positivamente e logo retomou o raciocínio.

-Depois que se separaram fui morar com meu pai. Mas, após um ano com ele que nunca estava em casa e nunca me dava atenção, decidi ir morar com minha mãe. Ele nem ao menos se importou, só tinha tempo para sua própria dor e para o trabalho. –ela suspirou contendo a frustração que era nítida em seu olhar. –Com minha mãe não foi diferente. Ela me ignorava de todas as maneiras possíveis. Deidara morava conosco, pois minha tia por parte de mãe o criou sozinha, mas morreu em um acidente e por isso Deidara ficou sob a custódia da minha mãe, já que na época do ocorrido ele não havia idade suficiente diante da lei. –ela desviou o olhar para um ponto qualquer que não fosse meu rosto. –Mesmo não sendo seu filho, minha mãe o tratava como se fosse. Tudo era por ele e para ele e eu nem em segundo lugar ficava... Era bem mais abaixo que isso. Eu sempre fui uma boa filha: educada, com boas notas na escola, meiga, vaidosa e submissa. –ela fez uma pausa e voltou a olhar para mim depois de ter bebido todo o líquido da xícara. -Com dezesseis anos eu cansei de ser ignorada e comecei a aprontar para chamar a atenção dos meus pais. Chegava tarde e bebia, mas nunca me envolvi demais com nenhum garoto apesar de tudo, sempre fui muito reservada e da pra contar nos dedos às vezes em que beijei alguém. –ela riu sem humor.

-Se não quiser contar... –fui interrompido novamente.

-Não! Eu... Eu quero que você saiba a verdade sobre mim, eu confio em você. –sorriu fraco e voltou ao assunto. –Tentei chamar a atenção e de nada adiantou. Minha mãe apenas me xingava e fala coisas muito duras como: 'Você foi a culpada pela nossa separação' ou 'Por que você não pode ser igual o Deidara, ele sim é um bom filho'.-falou imitando a suposta voz de sua mãe. - Há! Quando ela dizia esse tipo de coisa eu apenas subia para meu quarto e chorava. Teve um dia em que ela estava gritando comigo, falando que eu não prestava para nada e que o filho dela era o Deidara e que eu não passava de uma dor de cabeça para ela. Neste dia eu saí no meio da noite e fui para uma festa que haviam me convidado era uma espécie de "confraternização por termos completado o 2º ano do ensino médio". Enfim, enchi a cara com mais bebidas que eu podia suportar, mas as palavras que ela havia me dito ainda me matavam por dentro, então eu saí de dentro da casa e fiquei andando pela calçada totalmente desnorteada, chorando feito um idiota. Eu estava um pouco afastada da casa e completamente louca, tropecei nos meu próprios pés e caí de cara no chão. Muita gente viu e riu de mim, o que só me fez chorar mais ainda. –Ino estava com o olhar distante como se revivesse aqueles momentos que estava me contando. –E mesmo com aquele monte de gente rindo de mim uma pessoa me ajudou. Hinata. Foi ela que me ajudou a levantar e foi ela que ouviu minhas frustrações a noite inteira. Depois deste dia nos tornamos amigas e foi a Hyuuga que me apresentou para Tenten e para Sakura.

-E como você se resolveu com seus pais? –perguntei com certa curiosidade.

-Bom, Hinata foi minha base e com ela do meu lado foi muito mais fácil suportar o convívio com minha mãe. Deidara até que era um ótimo amigo e me ajudava em tudo, mas eu sempre tive raiva dele por minha mãe amar mais a ele que era um 'bastardo' do que a mim que sou sua filha. Eu o maltratei muitas vezes e já disse que o odiava e apesar de todo meu ódio ele sempre foi muito bom comigo. Então eu percebi que ele se sentia muito pior do que eu por ser sempre o centro das atenções, e desde então ele passou a ser uma espécie de "amigo-irmão mais velho" para mim.

Ela se aconchegou entre o cobertor.

-E em um belo dia eu discuti feio com minha mãe. Então decidi sair de casa, meu pai me indicou para Temari para fazer um estágio de psicologia, porque eu estava fazendo um curso antes de entrar na faculdade de psicologia.

-Entendi.

O silêncio se instalou sobre nós. No começo foi algo bom e reflexivo, cada um ficou com seus próprios pensamentos por um tempo que não sei dizer. Mas, depois, a ausência de barulho se tornou algo muito incômodo e eu não tinha nada a dizer até que a própria Ino voltou a falar.

-O que você tem a me dizer? –perguntou me olhando seriamente. Voltei meu rosto e fixei meu olhar nela.

-Desde o começo desta conversa eu avisei que não tinha nenhum dom de conselheiro.

-Não é isso que eu quero dizer. –ela perguntou um pouco aborrecida. –Estou perguntando se você está bravo comigo, afinal eu menti para você e... –desta vez eu a interrompi.

-Isso não faz o menor sentido Ino. O que você passou apenas diz respeito a você. –ela me olhou espantada e só então percebi que havia sido um tanto quanto ríspido com minhas palavras e imediatamente tentei consertar o que havia dito. –Quero dizer, são suas experiências de vida e é bom que tenha alguém que confie em mim para contar algo tão pessoal assim. Mentira ou não, o que você me disse realmente me ajudou e cada caso é um caso. Nem tudo que serve para mim, serve para você.

-Então não está nervoso ou indignado comigo? –o olhar se ascendeu por um momento.

-Se estivesse, você não estaria dentro do meu apartamento agora. –sorri torto e ela pareceu aliviada.

-Eu até te daria um abraço agora, mas sei que seria muito comprometedor ao 'senhor Gaara'. –debochou.

-Acho que um aperto de mão é o suficiente. –a estendi e logo em seguida Ino a segurou em um forte aperto.

-Obrigada.

-

-

-

Passou-se um mês desde a morte do primo de Ino. Ela contou a policia quem havia causado o acidente e não fiz nada para impedi-la. Kankurou foi indiciado e preso, mas como Temari sempre foi nossa 'mãe' e acreditou em toda história de meu irmão, ela lhe pagou um ótimo advogado que conseguiu soltá-lo temporariamente com um habeas corpus. Desde a nossa briga na boate nunca mais falei com ele apesar de saber que teremos que nos entender mais cedo ou mais tarde e espero que não seja eu a dar o braço a torcer, afinal meu orgulho continua tão grande quanto à fome de Naruto por ramen.

Mesmo depois de toda insistência de Temari, Ino decidiu parar com toda aquela história de psicologia, conversou com o pai por telefone por muitas vezes até que ele finalmente aceitasse que ela gostaria de fazer faculdade de paisagismo. Ela se matriculou em uma boa faculdade e começa com as aulas daqui uma semana, no inicio da primavera. Yamanaka está radiante por estar conseguindo tocar à vida e confesso que me sinto muito bem ao vê-la tão feliz. Não nos vemos sempre, afinal estou entrando de cabeça nesse negócio de arte e fotografia, Sai tem me ensinado muito e me dado muitas oportunidades, também ando estudando e comecei a fazer um curso sobre arte... Mas, sempre nos encontramos de sexta feira à noite onde ela canta no barzinho até altas horas da noite.

Tudo parecia estar indo bem para ela, com exceção a briga que teve com sua mãe quando ela lhe contou sobre a morte de Deidara. Foi em uma sexta feira, depois de ela ter se apresentado no pub e eu estava lá ao seu lado, vendo suas lágrimas e ouvindo a voz severa de sua mãe lhe dizendo coisas pesadas e muito tristes.

_-Mãe, eu estou lhe dizendo a verdade! –repetiu pela quarta vez. - Deidara morreu em um acidente de carro enquanto vinha me visitar e... –ela disse com dificuldade e apreensão, mas logo foi interrompida._

_- É SUA CULPA! –gritou a voz do outro lado da linha._

_-Mas... –a voz falhou por um momento ficando embargada. –Você não sabe o que está dizendo, você nem está me dando à chance de explicar o que aconteceu!_

_-Não precisa! Sempre foi sua culpa essa família ter se acabado! O Deidara sempre fora sua vítima, você sempre sendo fria e cruel! Aposto que ficou aliviada quando ficou sabendo que ele morreu, não é?! – o desgosto e a amargura eram quase palpáveis._

_-CHEGA! VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA!!! –gritou e olhou para mim que observava tudo atentamente e tentou controlar o tom de voz. –Escuta, eu o amava e tive que vê-lo sendo enterrado! Por acaso você já parou para pensar como EU me sinto?-a essa altura o choro de Ino era quase descontrolado e o de sua mãe era um misto de desespero com rancor._

_-Meu único filho morreu! –ela começou a dizer histericamente do outro lado da linha diversas vezes._

_Neste momento a Yamanaka ficou em silêncio, como se tivesse levado um forte baque. As lágrimas despejaram ainda mais enquanto ela ouvia os xingamentos da mãe._

_-Eu também sou sua filha, mãe... – a voz era quase inaudível._

_-Não, você é uma irresponsável! Nunca prestou para nada! Uma rebelde! Uma insana bêbada! Adolescente problemática! A CULPA É SUA QUE MEU DEIDARA TENHA MORRIDO!_

_Após isso ela não disse mais nada, apenas desligou o celular o guardando de qualquer jeito dentro do bolso dianteiro da calça jeans que estava usando e voltou seu olhar para mim chorando tanto que mal conseguia falar._

_-Desculpe por isso. –ela colocou uma das mãos no rosto e a deixou lá, na tentativa frustrada de conter as lágrimas. - Faz tanto tempo que não falo com ela que até havia me esquecido dos nomes 'carinhosos' que ela me deu e... –não deixei que ela terminasse a frase._

_-Shh... Chore o quanto quiser. –foi tudo o que disse antes de me aproximar dela e puxar suavemente sua cabeça em direção ao meu peito em um quase abraço._

_Então ficamos assim. De pé. Ela com a cabeça enterrada entre meu ombro e pescoço, com os braços ao lado do próprio corpo. E eu, com uma mão afagando discreta e vagarosamente seu cabelo; os olhos fechados, sem pensar em nada realmente, apenas ouvindo seus soluços descompassados._

Essas lembranças me acometeram como algo bom. Apenas quatro dias haviam se passado... Como ela estaria se sentindo agora?

Neste momento estou na sala de meu apartamento de frente para a varanda com uma vista privilegiada da noite fria da cidade de Toronto ao som de Under The Bridge do Red Hot Chili Peppers. A lareira ligada, e eu a pintar um quadro sob o cavalete para o trabalho do curso de arte.

O tema era "Sentimentos". Eu estava trabalhando neste projeto há pelo menos cinco dias e hoje, finalmente, com uma última pincelada, eu o havia terminado.

Sorri brevemente ao olhar o que havia feito.

Tampei e guardei todas as tintas, lavei devidamente os pincéis para deixá-los secar naturalmente. Tirei meu avental que estava incrivelmente machado de todas as cores possíveis e o deixei displicentemente sob uma cadeira qualquer. Desliguei a lareira ligando o aquecedor; olhei o relógio: 3:20 da manhã de domingo para segunda, o que significava que eu teria apenas três horas de sono... Que ao menos tinham valido à pena.

Saí da sala, mas não sem antes olhar minha "obra-prima" que havia sido totalmente inspirada em certa loira sentimentalista metida à psicóloga. Naquele quadro eu a havia retratado como uma ninfa. Havia apenas seu rosto e o cabelo esvoaçado, como se estivesse debaixo d'água. No mesmo coloquei diversas rosas azuis escuras que faziam um total contraste com os olhos azul claro. A expressão da face era de quem tem os pensamentos distantes e apenas uma lágrima vermelha escorria quase que suavemente pelo olho direito até metade das bochechas.

Eu só podia estar ficando louco, comentei para mim mesmo e desliguei as luzes do cômodo deixando tudo em completa penumbra indo em direção ao meu quarto pra dormir, amanhã seria um outro dia...

.

* * *

Só uma coisa... **Continua! *o***


End file.
